Winning Mitchie
by RainyWednesday
Summary: Alex's not so clever plan to woo Mitchie. Alex/Mitchie,DEMENA,LOVEZ
1. Lucky Charms

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: Hello, if your reading this then your awesome, and if you're not… well then you won't see this but… okay anyway…**

**Quick note**_**:**_

_**Mitchie**_**, in this story has the thick, wavy, black hair that Demi had. (I like that color on her best, her new hairs like eh…) and she dresses like Sonny does on SWAC. I know it's confusing, but that's how I picture Mitchie, like bubbly and fun. So like skirts, dresses, girly stuff. But that doesn't mean she wears it all the time lol. UPDATE: DEMI DIED HER HAIR BLACK AGAIN! SQUEEEEE! Okay, I'm done now..**

_**Alex**_**, in this story has the shoulder length black hair that Selena had on WOWP. (I like that hair on her best idk why but her short hair suits her I think, IMO.) She dresses like she would on WOWP too. Mostly because her attitude is like IDGAF lol.**

**And everyone else, well they can look however you want them to. You can picture Miley in overalls with a black tooth for all I care. LOL JK. But anyway let your imagination run free…**

**Ok, sorry for boring you, but that was important for the story… Enjoy… or not?**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

I awoke to the sound of tiny footsteps in the hall.

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

I smiled to myself. _Mitchie is trying to wake me up again, we'll see about that._

The footsteps stilled and I heard my door creak open.

_Pitter-patter _

_Pitter-patter_

_Pitter-patter_

The bed shifted under her weight. _One…Two…Three_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled and tackled her to the ground. Her face held a shocked expression. "SCORE! ALEX 100, MITCHIE 0. IN YO FACE!"

"THE FUCK..? Alex, you made me spill my Lucky Charms..." She pouted. _Damn her! Why does she have to be so cute? She's interfering with my coolness!_

"Oh… that's why we're wet… and here I just thought you were happy to see me." I smirked.

"Ha-Ha, stop Alex you're killing me here." She said sarcastically.

I picked up a gold lucky charm off the floor. "Hey Mitchie," I asked.

"Yeah?"

I opened my underwear in the front, making sure she could see. I dropped the lucky charm in and released it with a _snap._

"Wanna help me find my pot of gold?"

**~.*.~**

I stumbled to the shower, feeling rejected. _Again_.

Why oh why can't Mitchie like me? Why does she have to like that dickhole Shane Gray? I mean shouldn't he be gay or something?

I peeled back the shower curtain, shrugged out of my clothes and welcomed the steamy-ness of the shower. Is that even a word? Oh well… fuck that, I'm Alex Russo, I'll make up words whenever I damn feel like it.

I opened my eyes in the spray of the water and noticed something hanging on the shower head.

Mitchie's bra_._

_Fuuuuuuuck. So much for a hot shower, _I thought as I reached for the dial.

* * *

**A/N: So yea… everyone's probably like, whoa that was it? I know, I know, sorry it's so short and I know my writing skills are dirt, like literally. I need to add like more detail/ imagery or whatever it's called. But anyway… Review? **


	2. Apples and Bananas

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: So, here ya go… some more Alex/Mitchie interaction… oooooo… I'm really confused on where this story is going, but thankfully I won't run out of ideas because my heads full of em. Lol, trust me.**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

I tiptoed quietly downstairs, trying not to alert Mitchie. She was doing her daily routine.

"I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas," She sung while she filled a blender full of apples, bananas, and milk. I don't know how the fuck she ate that stuff, it was yucky. "I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and banana-EEEEEEKK!" She squealed when I tickled her sides.

"A bananaeek? I've never had one of those, I'll have to try it sometime." I teased.

"You should, their delicious." She replied, licking her lips. _Don't look, don't look. Damn it Alex, you had to look._ She turned around and continued cutting, unaware._ What the fuck, how come she never notices? Wait… don't you want her to not notice? I don't know anymore… Wait am I talking to myself? Oh who the fuck cares, all I know is I can check her out without feeling guilty._

_Time to turn up the Russo charm,_ I thought.

"I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas," She continued singing.

"You have a beautiful voice," I flirted.

She looked at me for a second and smiled. "Thank you, Alex." _I love it when she smiles, almost as much as when she laughs. It makes her even more beautiful. Jeez Alex, when did you turn into the mush monster? Shut up, conscience._

I moved behind her. "Here let me help you with that," I offered. I moved my hands over hers and resumed cutting the banana into pieces. She giggled and looked up at me. "What?" I said indignantly. "Are you trying to be romantic?" She laughed. "No…, maybe…, yes… why?" I stuttered and nuzzled my head further into her shoulder.

"Nothing…" She replied and we resumed cutting. _I wish we could stay like this forever_, I thought. _We fit perfectly together; she just doesn't see it yet. Yeah, that's what you said about your cat Mittens, oh she'll come back, I know she will. Yeah two days later... BAM! Ran over by a car. Shocker… _

_For the last time, conscience, shut up._

_Buzz Buzz_

_Buzz Buzz_

_Buzz Buzz_

"Hold on, got a text." She said. She looked at her phone for a second and a big smile graced her features. _I wish it was me that made her smile that big._

"Hey Alex, I have to go get ready, can you finish making my smoothie pleaseeeeeee?" She begged.

"But I- fine…." I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you!" She squealed and pecked me on the cheek before running upstairs. I stood there, dazed like a love struck fool. _Wait isn't that what I am? Oh well…who cares? She kissed me_. _On the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless._

I finished chopping the apples and bananas and put them all in the blender. I blended it on high and put it in a pitcher in the refrigerator, just the way she likes it. _Wow I am whipped._

Buzz Buzz

Buzz Buzz

Buzz Buzz

I opened my cell, one new message from Miley.

**Hey gurl, watcha up to? Still too busy being Mitchie's personal butt slave?**

I quickly texted back a reply,

_**I wish. She's doing something with Shane today probably.**_

**Well, wanna hang out? Ice cream style, my treat… **

_Hmm, should I? It'll help me get my mind off Mitchie, I should go. Yeah, but you always think about Mitchie no matter where you go. Sigh… Screw it, I'm going._

I texted her back,

_**Free Ice cream? Hell yeah.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Again… but I felt like I needed to end it here. It seems like my writing skills aren't getting much better, but I'm getting there… slowly but surely… hopefully. Review and I'll give you a cyber hug :D**


	3. Brownie

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: Another chapter! Whoa… slow down there… Lol lameness… anyway, this one's longer! Yay, yay, yay! Oh and it has a little Mitchie's POV ;)**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

"Cookies and cream in a large cone please" I said to the man behind the counter.

"Jeez, eatin' for two?" Miley smirked.

"No, you?" I teased.

"Nah been there, done that." She replied nonchalantly. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Here ya go, miss." The ice cream guy winked. _Ew, he's like thirty._

"Thanks…" I grabbed the cone and began to eat it happily._ Ahh nice, cold, ice cream. Comfort food. I wish Mitchie was here…_

"Shit!" Miley said suddenly. She looked around frantically and yanked me over to the toppings bar, making me get ice cream on my shirt in the process.

"Aw Miles, you made me get ice cream on myself," I whined.

"Oh would you quit worrying about your damn ice cream!" She whisper-yelled.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" I asked, while dabbing at my shirt with napkins.

"See that guy over there?" She pointed to a lean boy with brown curly hair who was ordering ice cream. "Yeah, what about him?" I said. "He's my ex," She whispered. "You went out with that kid?" I asked and she nodded. "What a scrub!" I laughed. She looked at me, her expression unchanging. "Too soon?" I wondered. "Way too soon," She nodded. "Riiight." I shrugged.

"So, why don't you go say hi to him?" I suggested. "No, you don't understand he-"

"MILEY!" She was cut off by said ex boyfriend. I turned my head and saw him sauntering over holding a cup of chocolate ice cream. "Hey babe, what's up?" He smirked.

"For the last time Nate, we're not going out. I broke up with you." She explained slowly like she was talking to Britney Spears. "Aw come on babe, don't be like that," He pouted, putting his arm around her. I had to stifle a laugh.

She shrugged off his arm, "No." She stated simply.

"I can change!" He begged. _Okay what the fuck, this is turning into a romance movie or some shit._

"Okay, but this time I get to pick out the movie." She smirked. "Score!" He fist-pumped. _Huh? What the-_They walked to the exit and Miley turned back around."You don't mind if I…" She asked sheepishly. "No, go have fun." I sighed. "Thanks! Bye, Alex!" She waved before running off with Nate.

_It seems like everyone has someone but me. Miley has Nate, Mitchie has Shane… And me… no one. And I just got ditched, again. Man life couldn't get any suckier. At least I have you, ice cream. But you can't form a relationship with ice cream… at least, not a healthy one. Sigh…. Not even my lame jokes can cheer me up. Now I'm bored, and left to ponder one thing: _What the fuck just happened?

**~.*.~**

**MITCHIE POV**

"Come on babe, one more store?" I pouted, looking at Shane whose hands were full of shopping bags.

"Mitchie!" He whined. _Aw, he's so cute._ I walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay, let's go!" He said happily. _Boys_, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed as something caught my eye. "Oh great, here we go again!" Shane muttered under his breath.

**~.*.~**

"Um Mitchie," Shane began "When you said you wanted a puppy… I kind of expected, oh I don't know… A PUPPY?" Shane said, looking at the Great Dane in the back seat.

"Don't be mean to Brownie," I huffed. "Besides you're not going to be the one taking care of her, I am." _And Alex, _I thought to myself. _Don't talk about Alex near Shane, they don't like each other. Actually, they hated each other. Why? I don't know._

"You named her Brownie?" Shane asked, his eyebrows raised. "Yes…" I said, question lacing my tone.

"Wh-"He started.

"Don't say it." I cut him off.

"Fine." He pouted, crossing his arms.

**~.*.~**

I unlocked the door to me and Alex's house, Shane following behind with Brownie and the shopping bags.

Alex was on the couch, beer in hand, yelling at the T.V. I assumed she was watching football as per usual. "Aw, come on Audrina that was a bitch move right there!" She yelled at the screen. _Audrina? What the- _

I looked at the T.V. and saw that she was watching reruns of The Hills. "Alex? Since when do you watch The Hills?" I questioned. She jumped at my voice,"Oh hey Mitch! Didn't see you there. Oh and I don't know, it was just on so yeah…" She looked at me with a big smile. Her smile turned into a glare when she saw Shane come into view.

"Gray." She sneered.

"Russo." He challenged.

"Ahem." I coughed, trying to break up the glare fest. "Alex, I have a surprise for you," I disclosed.

"Really? I love surprises!" She claimed while sticking her tongue out at Shane.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the stuff from the car." Shane huffed before kissing me on the lips. He turned and gave Alex a cocky smirk as he walked to the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex," I started "Be nice." She pouted. "But-"

"For me." I cooed.

"Don't you go and use that line on me." She complained. "What line?" I asked innocently. "You know I can't resist you in anything!" She argued with a mock glare on her face. _Aww she's so cute when she pretends to be mad at me._ I giggled and kissed her on the nose. "I know."

**ALEX POV**

_Damn, another kiss. Alex, you are on a roll. Ka-ching!_

"So where's my surprise?" I asked, wringing my hands together and shuffling my feet. I was suddenly feeling nervous, and I don't know why. It was probably something to do with Mitchie.

"Oh, your surprise, right. Brownie!" She called. _Brownie?_ "Oh, that's okay," I started, turning around. "I'm really not that hungr-EEEP!" I squealed as a giant, slobbering, Great Dane tackled me to the tile floor.

"So, I see you've met Brownie." Shane smirked. "Yeah and I see you've met Ellen, I mean with that haircut…" I muttered. "What?" Shane asked, not hearing me. "Nooothing." I said innocently.

"So any reason why you decided to bring home a 200 pound beast today?" I wondered. "Well I saw her, and I just had to have her, ya know." Mitchie claimed, and then she started babbling on about who knows what. _I love her and all, but man, this girl could talk._

I looked at Shane and he was listening intently at what Mitchie was saying, and nodding every once in awhile. _Damn him. Why does he have to be so perfect? I bet he loves her. Great. Just another roadblock in my way to winning Mitchie._

I opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto the patio, feeling depressed. I sat down and sunk my feet into the cold, blue water. The moon was out, casting a glow of serenity.

_Click clack_

_Click clack_

_Click clack _

Brownie trotted over and sat beside me. _At least someone loves me._

"You love me, right girl?" I asked the giant dog.

"_Ruff!" _She barked, her tongue lolling to the side.

"Want to help me with something?" I pondered. She whined, shifting on her paws. "Aw come on, don't be a bitch," I laughed. "Get it cause you're a female dog…" She put her head down and moved her paws over her eyes. "Huh, I guess my jokes really are that bad."

"Okay look, I'll get you a really big, juicy, steak if you help me" I said and her ears perked up. "Ah, now I have your attention," I teased. "Okay… so I need you to help get me and Mitchie together…."

* * *

**A/N: Okay… so I know what you all are thinking: OMG!11 ALEX CAN TALK 2 ANIMULZ? WEN DID DIS HAPPENH? Only joking. But anyway, did you see how I majorly half-assed Mitchie's part? Yeah, that's because I find it hard to write Mitchie, especially because I'm not sure about her feelings for Alex yet. Review?**


	4. Phase one, kind of?

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: Chapter numbah 4 :D Alex is gettin' sneaky in dis chappy ;)**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

Today is planning day. Planning day for what you may ask? Winning my Mitchie, of course. I sat down at my desk and made sure I had everything before I got started.

**Red bull**, _check. I'm gonna need a lot to stay awake and alert_.

**Snacks,** _check. Oh, and I don't mind if I do heh-heh, _I thought happily while grabbing a handful of goldfish.

**Cell phone, **_check. In case someone calls, duh._

**Lucky underwear, **_check. Hmm, that's weird I don't remember writing this on here._

**Computer,**_ check._

**Copy of Mitchie's weekly schedule, **_check. No, I'm not a stalker._

**Loud as fuck thinking music, **_check. So I play my music loud, sue me._

**Paper and pencil,**_ check. _

Ok, now that I have everything time to plan…

**~.*.~**

**5 hours and 21 Red Bull's later:**

_Snore…snore_

_Snore…snore_

"AHHH!" I yelled, scaring myself. I clutched my erratically beating heart through my t-shirt and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Phew… it was just me." I looked around the room and saw Goldfish, Oreos, and Red Bull cans scattered everywhere_. _The music was still blasting._ Holy shit_. _My head hurts like a fucking bitch,_ I thought. It felt like I was being hit repeatedly by the monkey with cymbals. _Heh-heh I crack myself up._

_Ok, ok, ow… hurts to laugh, don't laugh. _I laid my head down on the desk, seeing as there's nothing else I can do. "FUCK!" I yelled to no one in particular. "BITCH! SHIT! FUCK! MOTHERFUCKER!" I let out. I don't know why, but it makes me feel a bit better. "COCK-HEY I LOVE THIS SONG!" I yelled, distracted.

"_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game…"_ I sang along miserably, feeling helpless.

"ALEX?" I recognized Mitchie's voice, then the sound of her feet.

_Pitter patter_

_Pitter patter _

_Pitter patter_

_Pitter patter_

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I groaned, pressing my face further into the cold, wooden desk.

"ALEX? ARE YOU IN THERE? IM COMING IN, I HOPE YOUR DECENT 1,2…" She yelled, banging on the door.

"OH COME THE FUCK IN!" I screamed, which was a very bad idea on my part. "Shit…" I whispered. _Pounding head go away, come again another day… hey that could be a song._

"Okay, okay, when did Mr. Grumpy decide to visit I mean- HOLY SHIT!" She stood in the doorway with a shocked expression.

She rushed to my side, "Aw Alex, are you feeling okay baby? What's wrong?" She looked concerned. "Music… head… hurts… monkey… cymbals…fuck…"I mumbled incoherently into the desk.

She rushed over to the IPod dock and shut off the music then walked out the door. "I'll be right back." Her voice echoed in the hall. _Well well, looks like this is working out for you after all, Alex. Mitchie is taking care of you. _I searched blindly for my pencil and checked it off the list. _I guess my plan is starting off earlier than I thought. Niiiiice._

"What's that?" Mitchie asked curiously, looking at the list. "AHHH!" I yelled, caught off guard."_ Holy fuckballs, when did she get in here? She's like a ninja, a sneaky ninja. Oooh, Mitchie in a tight ninja costume… Alex likey… _

"UM NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL… I MEAN WHY WOULD YOU THINK ITS SOMETHING… ITS JUST, MY HOMEWORK… UM… YEAH, MY HOMEWORK… THAT'S IT…" I replied in a squeaky voice, stuffing the papers into a drawer.

"Yeah, I mean its not like its some secret plan or something, right?" She joked.

"PSSHH, PSHHH.. YEAH… RIGHT.. PSHHH" I replied nervously. _If only she knew it was just that…_

"Ow, ow, ow," I whined, cradling my head. "PSSHH-ing hurts my brain" I whimpered.

"Aw, you poor thing," She cooed. "Here I brought you some aspirin, take it."

I swallowed the aspirin and quickly gulped down the water she brought. She pulled me with her and sat us on the bed, me between her legs. She started running her magical fingers through my hair and began massaging my scalp. _Holy shit, this feels fucking incredible._

"Why are you so good to me?" I let my head loll onto her shoulder and sighed contently.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She countered.

"Touché." I smirked.

"I just hope you learned your lesson," She chastised.

"Alex Russo doesn't learn lessons, she makes them" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "How many Red Bulls did you have anyway?" She crinkled her nose in distaste._ I love it when she does that, it's so cute._ "Twenty-one" I replied quickly. "Alex!" She gasped. "What?" I said, indignantly. "Never mind, just go to sleep." She started scratching her nails slowly across my scalp, continuing her ministrations.

_Damn she's good. _"Mmmmmm" I moaned. "Don't stop" I purred and she giggled lightly. I snuggled further into her embrace and felt my eyelids drooping. "Night, Alex." She whispered, kissing the top of my head. I let sleep overtake me, listening to the steady heartbeat of my Mitchie, bathing in her familiar strawberry scent.

And I had dreams. _Wonderful dreams_. Dreams where it was just me and Mitchie, and _no one else_.

* * *

**A/N: AHAHHAHAHHA… Ahem. Sorry, I crack myself up. I mean imagine: Walking into a room with Alex lying on a desk, covered in Red Bull, singing badly to Bon Jovi. LOL. Ok anyway, are my skillz getting better? It's okay, tell the truth. Or just lie to make me feel better. No, don't lie LOL. Anyway, Review?**


	5. Phase two, definitely backfired

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: Just finished my exam reviews… kind of… ugh… exams are next week. Kill me now.**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

I studied myself in the mirror. I was decked out in skinnies, converse, and a v-neck red&gray striped cashmere sweater with a red shirt underneath. _I clean up good… _I thought, appraising myself. I ran my fingers through my sleek hair, ruffling it a bit.

_Time to start phase two of winning Mitchie._ I took out my cell and scrolled down my contact list until I found Miley.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_PICK UP DAMMIT!_

"Hello?"She said in a bubbly voice. "Finally!" I stressed."Are you here yet?"

"Yes, I'm here." She sounded tired."Oh, is it okay if I brought Nate?" She added.

"Yeah, yeah just tell him to keep his yap shut about Mitchie and we'll be fine" I answered, annoyed.

"You got the walkie-talkie?" I checked. "Yeah, it's somewhere in here…Eeep! Nate stop that…" She giggled, and the receiver was filled with the sounds of lip smacking. _Gross…_

"Ok _EW,_ please spare me" I gagged. "Sorry," She replied sheepishly. "Ah-ha! Found it!"

"Excellent. The plan is a go." I said evilly. "Riiiight…" She agreed, hanging up.

I picked my phone up, gazing at it. Bye-bye, old friend.

I checked my appearance in the mirror one last time before walking out into the hallway. "Mitchie?" I called downstairs. "MITCHIE! MITCHIEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"YES! WHAT! I'M HERE!" She yelled, exasperated. "Oh, just checking if you were-FUCK!" I yelled, purposely flinging my phone over the stairwell. It made loud noise as it hit the tile floor, alerting Mitchie. I smiled to myself. "What was that?" She panicked."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I faked, leaping down the stairs, picking up my broken phone and cradling it."Your phone?" Mitchie questioned. "How the hell did your phone get flung over the railing on accident?"_ Oh shit she's catching on… well no duh she's catching on Alex, what do you take her for, a sack of bricks? Shut up conscience… remember the excuse… what was the excuse again…shit I forgot… guess I'll just have to wing it… _

"Someone sent me the video of Shane dancing to single ladies" I replied quickly. Mitchie looked at me with her eyebrows raised as if to say: _Bitch I know you didn't just say that._

_Beeeeep: clean up on aisle Mitchie, word vomit._ "Um… I mean, Uh…. Errr..." I stuttered. Mitchie smirked at my antics. "Well, I guess you'll be needing a new one, huh?"

"Uh-huh" I nodded dumbly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She questioned, dangling her car keys on her index finger.

"Shot gun!" I yelled, running to the garage.

"No shit!" Mitchie quipped, behind me.

**~.*.~**

"Alex, put your seat-belt on!" Mitchie argued. Her sculpted arms were crossed over her petite frame and she was giving me a death glare. _It's so cute when she's mad,_ I thought.

"No, seat-belts are for squares!" I countered, noticing that Mitchie's cheeks were turning slightly red from the cold. "Ugh, Alex! I'm going to kill you!" She fumed._ It's so cute when she threatens my life._ "I'd like to see you try." I stuck out my tongue childishly.

"I'm coming over there!" She growled and started to reach over into my seat. Her body pressed deliciously against mine as she reached for the seat-belt. I froze. I couldn't find the strength to fight back, she was intoxicating. Her breath was on my ear and I was struggling to breathe properly. I inhaled her scent and closed my eyes.

"Alex? Alex? You there?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Wha…Yeah, I'm here, sorry just got… distracted" I lied.

**~.*.~**

I ducked behind a column as Mitchie walked into the T-Mobile store and pressed the button on the walkie-talkie. "Ksssshhhhhh… Alex to Miley, Alex to Miley" I said into the receiver. "Alex to Miley, do you read me?" I released the button.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya! God you're annoying," Miley replied in her southern drawl. "Well excuse me, I thought you were going to help me out!" I whisper-yelled. "I am! Now what do you want!" She argued.

"The chicken has entered the coop. I repeat, the chicken has entered the coop. Okay now remember, you're the look out. If you-know-who comes, you know what to do" I instructed. "I do?" She asked. "Miley!" I barked. "Just yankin' your chain, kid" She laughed. "Good. I'm goin' in, keep me updated." I said.

**~.*.~**

"_There's a man who leads a life of danger_

_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger_

_With every move he makes another chance he takes_

_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man_

_Secret agent man" _I sung to myself while sneakily making my way back to Mitchie.

I scoped out the store and saw that Mitchie was by the blackberries. _Figures._

"Alex! Where were you?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Hey, did you start working out?" I asked, running my hand over her abs. _So hot…_ "Well actually, I have been going to the gym every once in a while- heyy…" She pouted while I quickly darted over to the smart phones._ Yeah… I'm cool like that._

I observed the phones half-heartedly. Really I was only interested in Mitchie. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a loose fitting, almost see-through *Wiggles eyebrows* white shirt and a wool knit cap was perched haphazardly on her head. Her hair was down and it was cascading across her shoulders. It made her look like a rock star. _Simple but sexy_, I thought.

"Hey Alex, how about this one?" She asked, pulling me out of my reverie. She held up a My Touch 3G. "Too bulky" I thought aloud. "Hmmm really? I always thought it was very… _attractive…_" She drawled. _Yeah I also find you very… attractive, very, very attractive._ I pulled us back over to the blackberries. "I was thinking something simple, like this" I bargained, picking up the Blackberry Bold and handing it to her.

Her front half was pressed against the counter while she was looking through the phone. I leaned against her and put my head on her shoulder, pretending to look at the phone with her. I moved my hands to the counter in front of her._ Don't sniff her… don't sniff her… you know you want toooo… Shut up conscience._ Her exposed neck was taunting me._ Just one taste… No… bad Alex!_ _It's no use… she's the Earth and I'm the moon. Wow, my analogies suck. _I discreetly pressed my nose into her creamy skin and inhaled._ Mmmm… scentgasm… yeah, I made that up. _I felt my knees grow weak and gripped the counter for support._ Can't resist…_ I ran my lips over her exposed skin slowly, savoring the feel of her silky skin pressed against my mouth. _Omigod, I think I'm gonna die._

"Alex, what are you doing?" She turned her head to look at me. Our lips were inches apart. _Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck._ My eyes kept darting from her eyes to her lips. "Um…*Lips* I… *Eyes* There was… *Lips* A bug… *Eyes* On your neck… *Lips* So… *Still Lips* I killed it… *Still Lips*" I stuttered. "With your lips?" She raised her eyebrow. "Don't question me" I pouted. "I'll do whatever I want," She smirked and turned her attention back to the phone, leaning her stomach and elbows on the counter in front of her which gave me an excellent view of her ass. "_Fuck."_ I licked my lips, tempted to flip her around and fuck her senseless. _Bad Alex… but I bet she would be so tight… Damn you conscience! Don't agree with me now! I need some air… now._

"Mitchie?" I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her hair moved delicately across her collarbone. I swept it over her shoulder with my shaking hands. _Damn my impulsiveness._ "I'm going to step outside for a second." She looked at me questioningly. "Okay," She nodded and turned back to the phone.

I stepped outside the store and sat on a bench. Resting my head on the arm, I thought about what happened. _If I keep slipping up like that, she's going to catch on. Don't you want her to know? Yeah, but I want to ease her into it, and kissing her, no matter how badly I want to, won't help that. I've got to keep my guard up…_

"KsshhKssshhhhKshhh!" I heard emanating from my back pocket. "Alex! ALEX!" I fumbled with the walkie-talkie, pressing the button. "Yes?" I answered confused. "Abort mission! Abort mission!" I looked over into the store Miley was being 'Look-out' from. She was gathering her stuff hurriedly and Nate was looking at her confused. "What? What happened?" I panicked. "The farmer! The farmer!" _The fuck? "_Who the fuck is the farmer_?"_ I asked. She was flailing her arms wildly and pointing at something. I followed her line of sight. _Shane._

He was walking towards the store Mitchie was in. "Shit! What do I do? He's going towards Mitchie…" I told her. "Um, go distract him... me and Nate will get Mitchie outside." _How the hell…_ "Are you fucking crazy? Me and Shane hate each other!" I whisper-yelled. "Do you have a better idea?" She argued. I sighed and made my way over to Shane. We were about three stores away from T-Mobile. "Gray! What brings you here?" I smirked. "Oh, just came here to see Mitchie. Someone told me she was at T-Mobile." He added, trying to get past me. _Damn it Nate. I'm gonna kill him._

"Oh, Mitchie? Yeah, she left a _long_ time ago." I countered. "Then why are you still here? Your always wherever Mitchie is." He challenged, smirking. "Because… I'm getting her a birthday present." I concluded, mentally patting myself on the back for my awesome excuses. "Her birthdays in 8 months." He smirked. "Yeah well… you know what they say… early bird gets the worm! Am I right, am I right," I joked, elbowing him in the side playfully. He didn't respond, he was looking at something over my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Mitchie leaving with Miley and Nate.

"Hey, isn't that Mitchie?" He asked knowingly. "Psshh no… I just said she wasn't here… psshhh." I stuttered. "Really? Cause I know my girlfriends ass when I see it." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows. _Oh hell no._ I growled possessively, a sound I've never heard come out of my mouth before. Actually I have, _a lot…_ when it comes to Mitchie, that is. I raised my hand to my mouth, slightly gasping. Shane looked at me suspiciously before his face dawned in realization. "You… I know what you're trying to do" He accused, pointing at me. "Really? And what is that?" I challenged, shifting into a defensive stance. "You're trying to take _my Mitchie_ away from me!" He yelled, clenching his fists. "Your Mitchie? She's not _yours_. She never will be!" I argued, and felt my own hands clenching into fists. _She's mine! _I wanted to yell, _Mine and not yours!_

Shane was fuming, a sight I rarely see, and pacing back and forth. "I won't let you do this. I let you push me around, I let you make fun of me, I didn't complain. But no, you can't take her away from me. I won't let you… _I_... _I love her_…" He admitted, his voice getting quieter._ Fuck, I was right. Well, this is a bunch of bull shit._

"I do too." I whispered. It was my first time admitting it aloud, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of me. I felt relieved. Shane looked at me, even angrier than before. But then his face softened, and nodded understandingly. "Well, _let the best man win."_ He murmured, extending his hand to me. I took it, and shook his hand firmly. "Challenge accepted." I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Nooooo why is Shane being nice? He's supposed to be an unbelievable douche! Lol if I was Shane, id be like EFF YOU ALEX *PIMP SLAP* I LUFF MITCHIE SHES MINE! *GRABS MITCHIE AND RUNS AWAY TO TEXAS* Btw, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers for thinking I'm funnier than I actually am LOL. But anyway it makes me feel better to know people like my skillz. You guys make me more motivated to write :D *Cyber hug* Review please!**


	6. Barbeque Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: Sorry for being so late to update, my exams are like in two days and I really wanted to get this done so I didn't have to keep worrying about it. I don't know why it takes me so long to write, seriously it's ridiculous. Like I know what to say, but I don't know how… anyway, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

I stared at Mitchie's sleeping form. She was resting on her side, her dark hair swirling across the pillowcases. Her mouth was slightly open, a small amount of drool running down her face. Her eyebrows were drawn together, like she was concentrating. _Awwwww. _I climbed into the bed and laid beside her, careful not to make any noise. I carefully reached my arms around her torso and snuggled into the crook of her neck. I inhaled her scent and sighed happily. _Strawberries._

She opened her eyes. "Alex?" She croaked. "Shhhh," I whispered, my lips brushing her beautiful neck. "There's something on your neck."I lifted my hand to trace patterns on the heated skin with my fingers. "What? What is it?" She panicked, wiggling against my body. "Me." I giggled, nuzzling my face into her neck and kissing the skin below her ear. "You sure have been touchy-feely lately," She teased.

My face heated up."Um…y-yeah" I stuttered. Her stomach rumbled, breaking the silence. "Someone's hungry," I giggled. I started to get up to go downstairs for breakfast when Mitchie grabbed my hand, stopping me. I turned towards her and she was pouting. "Carry me?" I rolled my eyes, sighing in defeat and she opened her arms. I leaned into her and she put her legs around my waist, then locked her arms around the back of my neck. I had to support her, so I put my hands on her ass.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. My hands are on her ass. Mitchie's ass. It's so firm. Mmmmmm…_ "Alex? Are you gonna start walking?" She raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh... walking, right." I mumbled stupidly. I walked into the hallway and down the stairs. While we were going down the stairs, I had to grip her tighter so she didn't fall. I didn't mind, but I did feel her jump a little, which was not helping my situation.

I walked into the kitchen and put her down on the counter. She looked at me confusedly as I swept a tendril of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. My hand lingered there on her cheek, not wanting to move."You're so beautiful." I whispered, looking into her eyes. _What happened to not being impulsive, dumbass._ I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"So are you." She said, her eyes searching my face. I then realized how close we were. I still had my hands resting on her ass, with her arms and legs wrapped around me. My face had gotten closer to hers, our noses were almost touching. My breath caught in my throat and I'm pretty sure she noticed. My eyes drifted to her lips and I froze. As if the slightest change might shatter an infinitely delicate balance.

I'm sure minutes passed as I stared into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes full of mystery, they were my weakness. I was pulled away from Mitchie's hypnotizing stare by a voice.

"Hey gu- whoa." I saw Miley looking at us tongue-tied, and forgot our current position. I reluctantly retracted my hands, and Mitchie followed. I instantly missed the contact. I had been _so close. So close._ I sighed frustratedly and went to the refrigerator to get a beer. As I was rummaging through the drawers, I overheard Miley and Mitchie talking.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we could have a barbeque, like old times." Miley suggested, trying to judge Mitchie's reaction.

_Old times? What old times? You're only eighteen,_ I thought as I cracked open the beer on the countertop, letting the cool liquid swirl around in my throat.

"Oh and just to let you know, I invited Shane and Nate." I sputtered around my mouthful of beer. "You _what_?" She looked at me and repeated slower, "I invited _Shane and_ _Nate." _I groaned audibly and Miley's eyes zeroed in on the beer in my hand. "Alex, you're drinking this early?" She asked in a worried tone. "Yeah, I'm gonna need it for today." I muttered bitterly.

**~.*.~**

So, once the Gays showed up, oh, I mean the _Grays,_ everyone got their bathing suits on and Shane started to fire up the grill. Shane brought his friend Lilly; she had wavy blond hair, paired with blue eyes and was a drummer. She was pretty cool, and very sporty.

And here I am now, doing nothing. Just sitting. Looking jealously at the love of my life with her _boyfriend. _I watched annoyed as Shane taught Mitchie how to flip hamburgers, her giggles filling the air as he joked around with her. He smirked at me from his position behind her and I glared in response. _I wish I could put that grill up his ass. It would probably fit too. If ya know what I'm sayin'._

I mean, even Lilly was getting more action than me. She was practically eye-fucking Miley, who was in the hot tub with her arms resting on the side, sitting next to Nate. Nate was glaring at Lilly as Miley discreetly winked at her, creating a silent challenge. That's Miley for ya, she likes to play games. Wouldn't be surprised if they ended up fucking.

I sighed agitatedly, taking a sip of my beer and jumping slightly at the feel of a warm tongue sliding across my leg. "Brownie?" I whispered, searching for the dog under the table. She wasn't there. I looked around the patio, searching for her. She was trotting over to Shane and Mitchie.

_Did I just get ditched again? By a dog…_ I was shaken from my thoughts when I realized where Brownie was headed. I quickly got up and ran towards her, ignoring the curious glances everyone was sending me. I saw her, half under the table with her head peaking out, trying to get a hamburger. Her tongue was lapping at it furiously, trying to grasp it. I walked towards her quietly, trying not to spook her.

That didn't work though, because I knocked my foot on the leg of the table. _Ouch. That didn't feel good._ I grabbed for her, but she lunged at the hamburger, exiting quickly to the pool area and almost knocking the table over in the process.

I ran as fast as I could, hurdling over bushes as I spotted Brownie at the deep end of the pool. By now everyone was looking. I was slowly drawing closer as she was backtracking. "Brownie," I whispered, sizing her up. "Give me the hamburger and no one gets hurt." She just stared at me and then barked around the beef patty in her mouth. _Translation: Chill out bitch and let me eat my hamburger._

"That's people food," I pointed at the hamburger in her mouth. "You are a dog." I said triumphantly as she whined. "I mean there nothing wrong with being a dog," I tried consoling her as she shuffled backwards into the corner. I grabbed at the hamburger, but she ducked her head and ran between my legs._ Damn, just like Scooby doo._"Ugh!" I yelled frustratedly, chasing her around the pool.

We ran around and around, and on the seventh lap, Miley, Lilly, and Nate decided to splash water at us. It hit Brownie square in the face and she stopped. I, of course, didn't expect this, so I ran into her, causing us to stumble into the pool. And let me tell you, that pool was fuckin' cold. Hence the hot tub. I swam to the surface, and saw Brownie paddling over to the hamburger that was now afloat in the pool. I pushed off the wall and snatched it before she could get it. I raised the hamburger triumphantly and Brownie huffed as she paddled to the shallow end, getting out and shaking off the water. "Oh don't be a sore loser, I'll meat you inside. Get it? Meat?" I laughed.

I got out of the pool and rung out my short hair, clutching my arms around myself when a gust of wind hit me, sprouting goose bumps. My teeth were chattering like crazy and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitchie looking at me, amused. I gave her a toothy grin, threw away the hamburger and went to get a towel.

**~.*.~**

We were all gathered around the hot tub, and Miley was telling us a story about a giant food fight they had on the set of her new movie. "Yeah, and so then, Scott goes behind him and shoves pickles up his nose-"She said, gesturing animatedly before I interrupted her. "Ok ew, I like pickles, but not that much." She laughed and then continued her story. I looked over at Mitchie, who was listening intently to what Miley was didn't notice me admiring her, but Shane did. He glared at me and I glared back. I turned my attention back to Mitchie, smiling when she wrinkled her nose in distaste at Miley's monologue. Shane grumbled something under his breath and I stared at her legs, just to piss him off.

He put his hand on her knee and I growled possessively. _Translation: Fuck off, these are mine. _He started rubbing circles with his thumb on her thigh, making my growling increase. I got a notepad and pencil from the table next to me and drew a picture of me shooting Shane in the head with a 9mm pistol. He just glared and moved his hand further up her thigh. I growled and flipped to a new page, furiously drawing a picture of me shipping Shane to Mexico, and the Mexicans making a piñata out of him. He moved his hand higher, swooping in and planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled up at him in adoration and turned her attention back to Miley.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I raised my hand into a fist, tempted to punch his lights out. He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me. Instead I snatched my pencil back up and drew a picture of Shane getting beaten up by hookers with baseball bats. He wore that stupid smirk on his face as he moved his hand higher. I glared at him and cracked my knuckles, then started drawing a series of pictures. The first one was of Shane and Mitchie holding hands, then me beating up Shane with a crowbar. The third one was of me and Mitchie holding hands, and the fourth one was me and Mitchie having hot sex in her room. He glared at me and moved his hand even higher._ Holy shit. His hand is basically on her vagina, and she's okay with that?_ I growled, signifying that this was not over.

_If I went any farther he would probably start fingering her, and I would never be able to un-see that._ _Oh well, I can still look at her legs. It's a free country._

I stared at her tantalizing legs, starting to feel myself drool. _Why does she have to be so damn tempting?_ I sighed, grabbing my beer from behind me and taking a sip, trying to forever burn the image of Mitchie's legs into my brain. _Mostly just Mitchie's legs wrapped around me, if you catch my drift._

I noticed the way the black bikini accentuated her curves, very much so. I also noticed the freckles on her nose peeking out. I loved her freckles. Now I was getting some action, but not as much as Lilly. Mostly because Lilly was blatantly eye-fucking Miley every second, not retracting her eyes at all. "Is there a bug?" Mitchie smirked, mocking me. I grinned. "Only if you want there to be." I whispered, cringing at the huskiness of my voice. She giggled at me and I smiled at her as Shane glared at me. _Did she not know I was flirting with her? _I waved cockily at Shane before drinking the last of my beer. Shane gently lifted Mitchie's face up towards him and started to passionately kiss her. I growled possessively and gripped my beer bottle tighter, before stomping my way inside the house.

I ripped open the refrigerator door, searching for another beer. "Well, you sure ran out of there fast." A soft voice said. I gestured to the beer in my hand. "Beer?" I asked politely. Lilly shook her head, "No thanks, I don't drink." She looked at me pointedly and I sighed, opening the beer on the marble. "Do you know what it's like to want something you can't have?" I whispered. She looked at me empathetically. "Yeah I have," She answered, just as quiet. "_Miley."_ Well, she sure is forward. I nodded towards the hot tub and admitted, "_Mitchie_." She laughed, "I kind of figured that." I scoffed. "Well, excuse me, Mrs. Discreetness." I teased. "Touché." She said. "_Touché_."

**~.*.~**

I was talking with Lilly in the kitchen, trying to keep my mind off Mitchie, attempting to find topics that didn't make me think of her. I've narrowed it down to: peanuts, flags, light bulbs, and bricks. Now that I think about it, all of those things relate to Mitchie. She likes M&M's, which have peanuts in them, she sang the national anthem on T.V., she makes me turn off the light before we go to bed because she's to lazy to do it herself, bricks are red, and her favorite color is red. Actually, her favorite color is black, but she says it's red just so she doesn't sound creepy. I don't think it's creepy, I think it's cute. Okay, re-evaluating topics that don't relate to Mitchie: zero.

I was pulled out of my thought process by the sound of a door loudly closing, slamming to be exact. Emerging was a very worried Miley holding a very in-pain Nate. Following behind them was Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie gasped, inspecting the boy cradling his leg. "Oh my god what happened?" She asked in a motherly tone. "He was trying to impress Miley and he slipped on the diving board." Shane piped up. Nate glared at him and Lilly was trying to stifle a laugh. "Just call the damn ambulance woman!" He yelled. Miley looked at him, her eyes wide and she brought her hand around in a circular motion, like she was about to tell him off. "You aint' gon' get nothin' if you talk to me like that," She said, establishing her authority. Mitchie looked at her in shock, "Miley! He has a broken leg!" She claimed. "Sorry," Miley looked at her sheepishly. "I just don't like it when people give me attitude." She shrugged.

**~.*.~**

I watched as Nate was loaded into the back of an ambulance, waving at the paramedics like in one of those sad movies where you think the persons going to die or some shit.

"Well that's fucking great," Lilly muttered, kicking a rock and stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Now I won't get to see Miley at all, she'll be too busy with _Nate._"

"You didn't even hang out with Miley before this," I pointed out and she sighed, looking down at the ground. I put my hand on her shoulder, "What I meant to say was, if you make a move on Miley, she'll probably dump Nate's pansy ass and get with you." I told her and she looked at me before her mouth twitched up in a smile. "You should take your own advice." She whispered before walking back inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: WOO! New character bitchezzzz! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Or… maybe you did. And oooo Alex getting jealous… Shane Gay, I mean, **_**Gray**_** is back to his old dickhole self again :) I'll have new chapter up ASAP, hopefully. Btw, I pick my ideas for each chapter out of a hat… is that weird? Review please! Oh and bonus points if you can spot the Justin bieber reference!**


	7. Phase three, there are no words

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: LOL you guys, I was totally joking when I said Shane's hand was on her vag… Alex was over-reacting. Pssh like I would let him get that far. In reality he only got to mid-thigh. Lol I love reading all the people who hate Shane, it's really funny. *whispers* don't worry I hate him too. And people are confused about Mitchie, that's the point ;) I'll give you some of Mitchie's POV just to placate you.(Half-assed again)**

**Ad3n: Dang… 5 years? Props to you… props to you... and yeah, he wasn't feeling her up that much, Alex just likes to overreact lol. And…Mitchie's just dumb. Jk. You'll see :)**

**Yoha2405: Nah, I'm not a Jonas fan, and this chapter should put you on the right track. Thanks for liking my story so much lol :D**

**Full360-2b-me- You'll find out soon… yeah Mitchie's a little… slow… Btw love your username :)**

**Azrael-Heywood- Thank you for the compliment and you'll see soon… maybe…**

**Tatimac- Thanks, I love jealous Alex too. And yeah, Shane's a bitch.**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie POV**

I scuffed the worn rubber of my black converse on the gravel, blowing my bangs from my face. I looked around past the tall stands of evergreen trees and into the sky. The sun was starting to set and pretty layers of orange, pink, and purple encompassed me. _It's a shame to waste such a beautiful evening_, I thought. I had been waiting here, on this bench, for twenty minutes. _Where is Shane? And damn, these benches are hard… I bet my butt's numb,_ I thought while wiggling around on the bench. _Yep. It's numb._

The familiar sound of Paramore filled my ears and I retrieved my phone from my pocket, pressing the green button. "Talk." I demanded in a stern voice. "Listen baby, I-"

I cut him off, "Don't you _baby_ me." I snapped, angry at him for making me sit out in the cold weather on this unflattering bench, making my butt numb in the process. "You could've called earlier," I started. "I've been waiting on a bench for twenty minutes, and now my butt is numb. And damn, why do they make benches so hard nowadays? It's not like some big strong guys gonna be all like, _ha ha, I'm so strong I'm gonna remove this bench from the ground and throw it at you_." I rambled.

"Mitchie," Shane intervened, a hint of a smile in his words. He thought it was cute when I rambled. I thought it was weird. "I just got off the phone with my manager… I was halfway down the street when he called and told me to come to the studio. I'm sorry; I know I should have called earlier… I'm wrong, your right." He said it as if he'd rehearsed it. "You took the words right out of my mouth." I chuckled. "Why don't you just, I don't know, have a girl's night… you know, watch crappy movies and eat tubs of ice-cream and _paint each other's nails._" He suggested in a fake girl voice.

I laughed at his impersonation, "Will do. Good luck with your _loooove songs." _I teased him in a deep voice. "Its all for you baby." He replied, and I could tell on the other side he was smirking. "Yeah okay, bye lover-boy." I rolled my eyes. "Bye-" I hung up before he could say: _I love you._

I dialed the familiar number into my phone and removed myself off of the hard bench. I paced back and forth as the phone rang.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

"Hmm…Yeah?" Alex mumbled into the phone. "Alex!" I cheered, throwing my hands into the air and then looking around embarrassed. "Ahem…can you come and pick me up?" I asked, pressing the receiver closer to my face. "What? Aren't you with Shane?" She asked hoarsely. "The bitch canceled on me." I mumbled, crushing an orange oak leaf with my heel. "Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" She wondered. _Psshhh_, _Paradise? More like a four star hotel… maybe with a private beach. _"I'll tell you later… can you just pick me up?" I asked, wanting to drop the subject. "Yeah, be there in five." She hung up.

I plopped back down onto the bench and stared at the ground until I heard a car approaching. My head came up and I was blinded by headlights and my ears filled with the loud screeching of metal. I looked on, my eyes wide as Alex stopped on the grass, inches from the bench. Alex rolled down the window and her head appeared. She was giving me a goofy smile. "You comin' or not?" I shook my head and smiled to myself as I ran to the passenger side. _Same old Alex._

**Alex POV **

I happily accepted when Mitchie asked me to pick her up. It's not like I had anything better to do.

_Well… I could've masturbated…_

When she called it sounded like her and Shane were on the rocks… _good for me… just call me miss rebound. I'll be on that shit like Shaq._

When I made my _charming_ entrance, Mitchie looked like a deer caught in headlights… minus the deer part. I giggled at her reaction as she got into the car. _She is too cute for her own good._

"Where to, Miss?" I faked a deep voice, adjusting the mirror. "Our quarters, captain." She saluted me, reaching for her seat-belt. "Yeah… your gonna need to ditch the seat-belt." I instructed, pretending to comb my moustache while looking in the mirror. "No thanks." She declined, sticking out her tongue childishly. "My taxi, my rules." I pointed to myself and smirked as she pouted at me. "Whyyyy?" She whined, looking at me from underneath her lashes. _If looks could kill, _I thought, and shivered. I cleared my throat before speaking, not trusting my voice. "Seat-belts are for squares." She glared at me.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Ugh!" She huffed, frustrated. I smirked, _she's so hot when she's mad._

**~.*.~**

"So whatcha wanna do?" I asked, dropping my keys on the counter and plopping down on the leather couch.

"_Well_…" She smirked mischievously, stepping closer. "We could watch… _this_…" She said, pulling a DVD out from behind her back. I snatched the box from her hands, scanning it. "Saw 3D?" I asked incredulously. "Are you sure?" I asked, scanning her face. "Well…" She muttered, backtracking. "If it gets too scary…" She lowered her head, biting her lip and wringing her hands. "I'll protect you." I finished, flashing her a smile. "Right." She smiled sweetly.

"Go change Mitch," I instructed, patting her on the bottom. She yelped and then glared at me. I winked at her before returning to the task at hand. I put the DVD into the blu-ray player and fast forwarded until the menu screen came. _Oooh, scary._ I walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, then got out two bowls.

I leaped up the stairs and into my room. Looking into my closet, I pulled out short-shorts and an old white t-shirt. I put them on quickly and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. I skidded on my feet around the corner, sliding into the counter and stubbing my toe. "Ow, ow, ow!" I yelled, cupping my feet. I hobbled over to the microwave on one foot and took out the popcorn. I pried open the steaming creases filled with buttery goodness and poured equal amounts into each bowl. _Ok, I might have put a little more in mine._

Putting the bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch, I notice Mitchie's absence. _How long does it take to get changed? Unless… Alex! She is not masturbating! Get your mind out of the gutter. Sorry conscience- Wait, why am I apologizing? You're the one who told me how good it would be to fuck her! Shhhh… here she comes now._ I looked up and saw Mitchie coming down the stairs wearing much too little for my self- control. She was wearing a tight black tank-top and boy-shorts. _Oh shit._

I turned around, trying to get myself together and switched off the lights. I walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling a blanket over me and preparing myself for the hardest night of my life. "Oh shit, I can't see…" Mitchie whispered, reaching her hands into the darkness. I giggled, watching as she failed to find the couch. "Alex, this isn't funny. Tell me where you are… make a noise… something!" She glared at the fuzzy black dots suspended in the air. I tried to cover up my snickering with my hand, but she heard me. "Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly, surprising me when she walked into the arm of the couch and fell on top of me.

"I found you." Her sweet breath flew across my face, making me dizzy. She giggled at my flustered state and kissed me on the cheek before claiming her rightful spot on the couch. I dragged my fingertips up to the kiss that burned its way into my skin, tracing the contours of the lips that I daydreamed about so often. She reached over me, her hand on my thigh supporting herself. I shivered as her pinky finger grazed the edge of my shorts. "W-What are you doing?" I stuttered, admiring the way her muscles flexed underneath her skimpy tank-top as she moved. "Just getting the remote." She answered confusedly. As she retrieved the remote her hand grazed my side, making me jump. "You ok?" She whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder out of concern. "You seem kind of… _nervous_…" She said the last part kind of… _seductively_ as she slid her hand down my arm and back into her lap.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, indulging myself in popcorn and trying to think about something other than how sexy Mitchie looked. She observed me out of the corner of her eyes as I stuffed my face full of popcorn. I gulped it down, tasting the salt on my tongue as it slid down my throat. "Popcorn?" I offered. "No thanks," She declined, tilting her head to the side and looking at me curiously. She turned her attention back to the T.V. and pressed play on the remote.

We didn't even get halfway into the movie before Mitchie was clinging to me like a dog in heat. We now shared the blanket, and her face was pressed into my neck. She was still watching the movie out of the corner of her eyes, I could tell. I asked her if she wanted to turn the movie off, but she whined and said she wanted to see what happened. She keeps jumping against me whenever a scary part comes on and it's _so hard_ to resist having my way with her.

"Is it over? Is the scary part over?" She whispered into my neck. I smiled at her cuteness. "Yeah, it's over." I replied and she cautiously focused her eyes back on the screen while nuzzling her face deeper into my heated skin. Another scary part came on and she jumped and whimpered, grasping onto my t-shirt, and readjusting herself. I felt something warm on my upper-thigh and gasped inaudibly. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_, I thought as her center made itself welcome on my thigh. _She is fucking straddling my thigh. Holy fucking shit ._I reached my hand up from under the blanket and combed my fingers through Mitchie's hair out of impulse. She let out a tiny moan and resituated herself, rubbing her heated center on my thigh in the process. I bit my lip hard to keep myself from moaning.

_Oh shit here comes another one…_ She gasped and pulled me closer again, basically humping my thigh. I think she felt it too, because she let out a tiny whimper that I wouldn't have been able to hear if she wasn't so close.

The movie ended, _finally_. "Remind me to never let you watch any scary movie ever again." I stated. "But Allllllex," She whined. "You protected me." I gave her a goofy smile. "Ok fine, you know I can't resist you in anything." She giggled, kissing my neck. "I'm tired," She pouted. "Well then-"I started to get up but she held me down. "No, I want to sleep here, you're comfortable." She grinned. "Oh, so now I'm just a substitute for a pillow, eh?" I teased.

"No Alex… you're much, much more than that." She whispered seriously, her eyes burning into my soul. I stared into the entrancing pools of chocolate, but broke the spell before I could do anything stupid. "Yeah, yeah , go to sleep." I replied, breaking the tension. She resumed her position, her chest pressing against mine and her nose making its way onto my neck. Her center was still planted firmly on my thigh, making me go crazy."Mmmm… you smell good…" She mumbled sleepily and I giggled. "Goodnight Mitch," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight Alex, love you." She whispered back, kissing my neck. "Love you too…" I whispered before letting sleep take me.

**~.*.~**

I stared at the black fuzzy dots making up the space around me and wondered why the hell I woke up in the middle of the night. "Mmmmm…" I heard Mitchie moan into my neck. _Oh my god. She's having a sex dream. What the fuck do I do? Shit, shit, just stay calm… stay calm._

Her hands gripped tightly onto my cotton shirt and she started moving up and down on my thigh. _Holy fuck._ Her heat was spreading rapidly, sending tingling sensations to my core. I heard her whimper and I growled lightly, knowing I caused it. A little pink tongue darted out and licked the length of my neck and I let out a moan at the sensation. She started scraping her teeth lightly against my earlobe, driving me insane as she rocked against me. She was making all these little noises as she ground her center all over._ Shouldn't I feel dirty? Hell no._

I bit my lip as I watched her pleasure herself using me. _Fuck this shit, I'm fucking joining in._ I reached behind her and gripped her ass, pushing her down harder onto my bare thigh. "Fuck." She whispered harshly. I watched her face contort in pleasure as she bounced up and down. I leaned into her and whispered lowly into her ear. "_You like that? You like riding me with your tight little pussy_?" I growled, gripping her ass tighter. "Ungh, _harder_!" She moaned loudly. "_You like it rough? You like it when I fuck you hard, you little slut_?" I lifted her up and shoved her roughly down on my thigh, bringing her to her climax. "Fuck! Alex!" She yelled, biting my neck hard, drawing blood. She collapsed into me, breathing heavily. "_Fuck." _I whispered to myself, panting. _Well, tomorrow morning is going to be awkward._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: WHOA THERE… DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YOU? And yes, Alex is a dirty talker… very much so. So yeah… took my Art and Bio exams today… pssh... I Aced em'. –Brushes dirt off shoulders- So, Review please :D**


	8. Twosided?

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: Whipped up a short chapter… I feel like it sucks… I didn't have enough time to work on it hard enough, so sorry if it disappoints :/**

**Tatimac: Yeh I know right, I'm so unpredictable. **

**Ad3n: No, it's okay. Keep asking questions… don't expect answers though ;) Ha-ha jk. Thanks for saying you love my writing! And that I'm more important than food… Your reviews make my day :D**

**Yoha2405: I know I'm a rebel –brushes dirt of shoulders- Aww, I love you too… in a non creepy way lol. And glad I could make your day :D**

**Full360-2b-me: You my friend are very smart. Do with that what you will.**

**yyAnonymousyy: Ikr, surprises are awesome. Especially surprise smex! Lol.**

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes that were still readjusting to the light streaming in. Looking around the house, I noticed Mitchie was gone. _Damn, and I was ready for round two._

I laced my fingers together and put my hands behind my head, shifting around on the couch. I bit my lip while thinking about what happened last night. _You did good Alex, you did good. Even if she doesn't know you fucked her, you do. That's right, soak it all in. Man, I feel so accomplished right now. I fucked Mitchie._

"I fucked Mitchie…" I whispered to myself, grinning stupidly.

"I fucked Mitchie." I said louder.

"I FUCKED MITCHIE!" I yelled, ripping the wool blanket off of me and standing up from the couch.

"I, ALEX MARGARITA RUSSO, FUCKED MITCHIE TORRES!" I screamed, puffing out my chest and saluting myself as if I made an accomplishment. _Well, it was an accomplishment for me._

"Is this a bad time?" A voice with a southern drawl asked. I jumped slightly, and bumped into a lamp. I caught it before it could hit the ground, and nonchalantly put it back in its place. "Ahem… No, it's not a bad time… why would it be a bad time?" I looked at Miley with wide eyes, leaning my elbow on the lamp. "Well, you look like you had a… rough night…" She stifled a giggle and bit her lip, glancing at my rugged state. "Ha-ha," I mocked her. "And _since you insist_, the answer is yes." She stared at me confusedly."Huh?" I sighed, idly twirling a piece of hair around my finger. "You were going to ask if Mitchie and I fucked. The answer is yes." I explained proudly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa girl…back it up. When the hell did this happen?" She asked, looking shocked with her hands resting on her jean-clad hips. "Dude, did you hear anything I said when you walked into the door?" I wondered, confused. "What are you talking about?" _Oh fuck, _I thought, dragging a hand down my paling face.

"Ummm…." I stared at the ceiling while tapping my foot, trying to redirect the conversation. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was either glaring or looking at me with her eyebrow raised. _Alex, she's expecting an answer. I know, I know._ My eyes shifted back and forth, following the fan on the ceiling. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my shorts, biting my lip. I couldn't help it. I cracked.

"Ok! We were watching a movie, Saw 3D, and I think she picked it on purpose because it was scary… and she kept jumping on me because she was scared… and she moved, so her thingy was on my thigh… and I was like… what the fuck, and then we fell asleep like that… and in the middle of the night she was having a sex dream and she started grinding on my thigh and it was so hot… and so I was like fuck this, I'm joining in and then she finished and fell back asleep… and then I woke up and she was gone…" I let out, catching my breath.

She looked at me with wide eyes, shaking her head and blinking rapidly. She shifted from foot to foot awkwardly before scratching her head and saying, "So, Saw 3D... haven't seen that one yet… think I could borrow it?"

"Miley! I told you all of that, and that's all you have to say?" I yelled, annoyed. "Well, what do you _want_ me to say?" She shrugged sheepishly. "Tell me what I should do?" I eyed her expectantly. Lines created on her forehead and she swished her mouth around, contemplating. "Hmmmmm…" She tilted her head to the side and tapped her chin thoughtfully. I leaned in closer, eager for her idea. "Nope, I got nothin'" She drawled, snapping her fingers. "Ugh!" I complained, heading over to the refrigerator for a cold beer. Miley stopped me, holding my fingers in place on the handle. "No, Alex. No beer." She said sternly. I rolled my eyes as she droned on about how beer was bad for you. _Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before._

I spied a piece of paper on the countertop and picked it up, admiring the neat calligraphy.

_Went for a run. Don't know when I'll be back. See ya._

_Love,_

_Mitchie xoxo_

_Hell yes, hugs _and_ kisses! She totally remembers last night…. Damn I'm good._

"Alex? Are you listening to me?" Miley interrupted. "Hmm? Oh yeah… sure" I mumbled while spinning the paper around on the countertop. "So, you'll help me break up with Nate?" She looked at me excitedly. I could see the wheels turning in her head. "Wh-What?" I stuttered, stilling my fingers on the paper. "Great! Thanks Alex!" She hugged me quickly and turned on her heel, exiting out the door.

I sighed to myself, wondering why I even decided to wake up this morning. I concluded I should take a shower, no matter how much I wanted Mitchie's scent on me. _Ugh! Stop thinking about Mitchie. Mitchie, who is on her run. Running… all sweaty with a sports bra on… fuck… _I licked my lips at the thought.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Who the fuck is calling me? Is this bitch serious?_

"What!" I seethed into the phone. "Whoa, chill out princess." A voice grunted. "Nate?" I asked confusedly. "Not to be rude but… why the fuck are you calling me?" I wondered while looking at my nails. "That was still rude," I rolled my eyes. "But if you must know, I'm calling because I need someone to talk to… Mitchie isn't available." I rolled my eyes again, picking the nail polish off of my thumb. "Lay it on me." I replied nonchalantly, leaning back into my plush chair. "Well… I'm having… girl problems." He shied out. "Oh… _oh…_ you got your period?" I answered seriously. He scoffed indignantly on the other end. "Just kidding, it's about Miley and Lilly, right?" I guessed. "Oh, so that's the hot blondes name…" He trailed off thoughtfully. "The wh- you know your dating _Miley_ right?" I announced, just making sure. "Yeah… I'm going to break up with her… it's just not working out." He said, sounding bored. "Well, that was original," I scoffed sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Really? Thanks!" He sounded proud of himself. _Wow, he is one dumb son of a bitch._

"You know Lilly's lesbian… right?" I added, balancing my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I looked in my closet for an outfit. It was silent on the other end. _Oh my god. _"She only likes girls." I was scared for this boy's mental being. "_Oh_…" He chuckled into the phone. I shook my head. "Well can you at least help me break up with Miley? Then maybe she and Lilly could get together and I could find someone else." He pleaded. "You know what? That is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." I congratulated him. "Thanks… I think?" He answered. "Hey… wait a second… what's in it for me?" I bargained slyly. "Oh… umm… I'll get you… a day with Mitchie! Yeah, I'll guilt Shane into staying with me at the hospital!" My eyes went wide and my face heated up. "W-What? How did you know-" I started, but he interrupted. "I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot."

**~.*.~**

After I got out of the shower and changed, I saw Mitchie sitting at my desk.

"Hey… Mitchie?" I addressed her around a mouthful of toothpaste. She jumped and clutched at her shirt, willing her heart to slow down. "Hey Alex… finally you're out of the shower… your mom and I always joked that you could support a family of whales with all the water you used…" She rambled. I smiled at her adorableness. I spit out my toothpaste in the porcelain sink and rinsed my toothbrush before walking over to Mitchie. "Watcha doin'?" I asked her. "Reading." She shrugged nonchalantly. I brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Reading what?" I whispered lowly in her ear, causing her to shiver. She stared into my eyes. "Breaking Dawn." My eyes darted to her lips as she formed the words. I felt myself involuntarily leaning closer, her lips drawing me in. "Oh, the one about the dumb ass girl who falls in love with a vampire and then they live happily ever after?" _Way to open your big mouth, Alex._

Mitchie huffs indignantly before straightening up in her seat. "Bella's not dumb… _kind of_… and that's not all there is to the story. It's not that simple... there's also fighting, misunderstandings, and unrequited love." She explains, readjusting her black glasses perched on her nose. _Oh yeah, did I mention Mitchie had glasses? Hottest. Thing. Ever. "_Unrequited love_?" _I asked curiously, staring at the freckles on her nose. "Love that's not returned-" Mitchie started but I cut her off.

"Yeah I know what it is, I'm asking about the story..." I interrupted. She looked at me weirdly before explaining. "Oh, well Bella's best friend Jacob loves her, and he's a werewolf... actually it's not really unrequited because she loves him too, just not the same way she loves Edward." _What's so good about this Bella bitch? _"So she _does_ reciprocate the feelings?" I pried, raising my eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess..." Mitchie answered thoughtfully while biting her lip. "So, do they ever you know..." I hinted, waggling my eyebrows playfully." Yeah, they kiss..." She giggled sweetly. I leaned closer to her. "So if you were Bella... who would you pick?" I whispered, staring into her eyes seductively. "Hmmm..." She teased, leaving me hanging. "Jacob." She decided while closing the book, leaning back into the chair and crossing her long legs.

"Good, because I would pick Bella." I said, searching her eyes and licking my lips. Her eyes followed the movement of my tongue and I smirked inwardly. We stared at each other for minutes, neither one of us moving. Mitchie huffed, annoyed. "Oh, cut the crap Alex. Did we fuck or what?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lame twilight reference… but did you see how I twisted it to make it like Alex was asking if Mitchie liked her? Yeah I'm pretty clever… Sorry for the lame-ass chapter… ill make better ones when I have time… but right now this is all I got. **


	9. Who wants to play Jenga?

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: So yeah… I wrote this when I'm supposed to be studying… be thankful I like you guys more than studying + I'm a procrastinator so… hope you enjoy! I love all the reviewers, they make me feel loved. Not that I'm not loved at home… Well, you know what I mean. P.S.: I love surprising you guys *hint hint***

**Yoha2405: Sorry I confused you, but basically Alex was asking if Mitchie was Bella, who would she pick: Jacob(Alex) or Edward(Shane). Don't know if this helped or what… I know I'm dumb… Thanks… I hope you do well on your tests too… if you have any :D**

**Tatimac: Yeah... Mitchie is pretty forward… you'll see more of that in this chapter…**

**Full360-2b-me: Ahahah period jokes… gotta love em'. And like I said, you are smart. It would be funny if you were spot on, but I really didn't even plan that far yet, LOL. And yeah Alex is dumb, like me :D**

**Greatpretender27: Thanks for reviewing! And for thinking I'm funny… Yeah, team Jacob(Alex). Jacob(Alex) + Bella(Mitchie) 4eva! LOL**

**Ad3n: Really? I think you're the funny one! And thanks, I thought the twilight thing was a long shot… oh, and you're more important than studying… wait… that didn't come out right. What I meant to say was, I'd rather write than study :D. And your boss is gone for a week and a half? PARTAAAYYYYYY! Mmm… sunny side up, just the way I like my eggs. Jk, I like them scrambled LOL. **

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

"I…We…You…Huh?" I was at a loss for words. I shifted around on the bed nervously and felt my face heat up. She crossed her toned arms and glared at me from her position on the chair. "You heard me. _Did. We. Fuck."_ My eyes followed the movement of her lips as she said the word '_fuck'_, remembering her saying it for an entirely different reason. "I don't know… was it good?" I smirked cockily as she rolled her eyes. She got up, slinking towards me like a snake would.

She leaned closer, our noses were brushing. "If I say yes, will you answer me?" She whispered, her sweet breath fanning across my face. "Yes." I gave in, gazing at her perfect lips. "Then yes… it was good." Her eyes scanned my face. "You pretty much answered your own question then, didn't you?" I breathed shakily, picking a piece of lint off of the bedspread. "I did."She licked her lips and I shivered, causing her mouth to twitch up into a smirk.

"Was it good for you, Alex?" She eyed me seductively. I gulped loudly and nodded my head. "Did it make you feel _naughty_, knowing you were taking advantage of me?" Mitchie whispered, dragging her nails lightly down my face. I gasped lightly at the feel of her hard nails scratching underneath the shell of my ear. _Holy mother of god… please let this turn out good._ I bit my lip, holding in a moan as I felt the familiar tug down in my stomach.

I looked her up and down slowly, my eyes stopping at her perky breasts that were practically spilling out of her sports bra. "Are you going to answer me, Alex?" She leaned forward, her arms supporting her. Her breasts pushed together more firmly at the action and I whimpered. "Or am I going to have to force it out of you…" Her silky hair created a curtain around her left shoulder as she stared at me provocatively, the dark framed glasses accenting her pools of chocolate.

I inhaled heavily. _Force would be good, _I thought. "Did you like it…?" She whispered. I tore my attention away from her heaving chest to look in her eyes. They showed lust and had incredibly darkened, mirroring mine. "Y-yes" I answered shakily, feeling her hand place itself on my upper-thigh. I leaned in, my lips inches from hers.

"Alex…" She breathed, her stare solely on my parted lips. I gazed into her eyes that were silently pleading. "Mitchie…" I whispered, cupping her cheek with my hand and searching her eyes, making sure she wanted this. Her eyelids fluttered closed as I lightly brushed my thumb across her skin and closed the small distance between us. My heart was beating uncontrollably fast as our lips connected slowly. She smelled like strawberries, yet tasted of vanilla. I found myself getting lost in the combination as she pulled me closer.

Our lips softly melded together in long, drawn out kisses that only made me want more. I gripped her face tighter and pushed our lips together heatedly, efficiently stopping her teasing. I heard myself growl as her tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied, and our tongues clashed sensually while battling for dominance. I won, and sat up straighter as she whimpered and her hand gripped my thigh tighter. She moved slightly, straddling me, and I leaned my back on the headboard, our lips never parting.

_Ring ring _

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

"_Don't answer it_." Mitchie husked lowly. I moaned loudly as her teeth found my neck, biting and sucking lightly on the mark she had made last night. My head lolled to the side, giving her more access. I let out a strangled whimper as she re-opened the wound and laid her tongue flat on the area, stopping the blood flow. She torturously dragged her tongue over the mark slowly, sending tingles straight to my core. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my hands reached out to scratch her lean torso, searching for something to grip onto as she nipped lightly at the fresh mark. I let out a breathy moan, my hips involuntarily bucking upward and she stilled her ministrations, grinning at me seductively.

"_Awww_, is Alex horny?" She cooed, and I shivered at the sound of her voice. I bit my lip and nodded mutely, watching as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "_Well_, Alex _has_ been a good girl…" She started, gazing at me with lust-filled irises. "Do you know what they say about good girls, Alex?" She whispered, tracing tiny circles with her fingers on my collarbone. I shook my head. "_Good girls get rewarded_…" She finished, her hand dipping down under my neck. I watched as her finger slowly made a path between my breasts, across my torso, and down to my shorts. Her hand slowly traced the waistband on the garment and I closed my eyes, leaning further back against the headboard, giving myself to her.

Her soft hands dipped underneath the fabric slowly, testing the waters. The careful touch left goose bumps in its wake. I shivered as her hand found the beginning of my underwear, drawing it aside quickly. Her fingers slowly traveled further. I bit my lip, waiting. She dragged two fingers up my center, coating me in my own juices and I gasped, chewing on my lip harder. "_Mmmmmm_…Alex… you're so _wet_…" She whispered into my ear tauntingly. "Is that because of me?" Mitchie teased, biting her lip. I nodded my head. "Want me to make it better?" She whispered, her lips brushing my neck. I nodded my head again and my eyelids fluttered closed.

She plunged two fingers into me and I cried out loudly. "_Fuck_," I moaned in ecstasy as her skilled fingers worked me. I started rocking my hips upward, meeting her thrusts. "_Fuck_ Alex, you're so _tight_…" She growled lowly. I started moaning uncontrollably and Mitchie silenced my cries with her lips. She pushed her tongue into my mouth roughly and they joined in a mixture along with lips and teeth.

"Hey guys, I brought Jenga- HOLY FUCK!" Someone yelled. We were so lost in our own world, we didn't hear the door open.

Shane stood with his mouth wide open, one hand on the door, one hand clutching the Jenga box.

"Ummm…. I can explain?" Mitchie said sheepishly, her hand still in my pants.

"DAMNIT! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET FUCKED AROUND HERE? I SWEAR, IT'S JUST LIKE LIVING WITH THE POPE!" I yelled, frustrated.

Shane looked at me in shock, before turning to Mitchie. "Mitchie… I can't believe you… I mean, I'd understand if Alex was coming onto you, but… this… this is just…" He choked out. _I was coming onto her? Please. She wanted a piece of the Alex. And I can't believe this bitch is still here… just leave, so me and Mitchie can fuck like bunnies._

"Shane… I'm sorry it had to be like this… I don't know what else to- Hey! What the fuck Alex? Are you trying to give Shane a show?" Mitchie scolded me when I tried to grind on her fingers that were still in my pants. She quickly retracted her hand to prevent any further mishaps.

"I just wanted to get fucked," I pouted, jutting my lip out. The lust swarmed back into her pupils but quickly vanished when she realized Shane was still here.

"Forget it… I'm leaving!" Shane said, holding in a sob. He dropped the Jenga on the floor dramatically and ran away, his limbs flailing awkwardly.

"So… where were we?" I smirked at her, leaning closer. She looked upset. "Alex… I'm going to go talk to him." She decided and I sighed frustratedly. "Okay." I nodded understandingly. "Really?" She looked surprised. "Hey! I can be nice sometimes…" I defended myself. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "Ok fine… he may have given me a… opportunity… of some sort that no one else in their right mind would have offered." She looked at me confusedly before nodding. I giggled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Good luck… oh... and you might want to bring a bucket or something." I joked. She rolled her eyes and pecked me on the lips lightly before getting up. I watched her ass move underneath her tight running shorts as she exited.

_Time to masturbate._

* * *

**A/N: Hello over there, on the other side of the screen… are you alive? *Taps forehead * Um… this is awkward… tell me what you think of the… thingy… was it too… ya know, dirty? And um… let me know what you think of Shane crying like a little bitch… Review please… Kthanxbye. *Hearts all around* :D ...Wow... that was gay.**


	10. Mitchie's a pimp

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney or whatever… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: I was peer pressured into doing this chapter… so here it is :D Btw, your all gonna be like Wtf? Hahaha I love being an evil genius*pets cat* I was listening to About A Girl while writing this… sigh… I'm such a Demi stan :O**

**NiceLittleRice: Aww, that's so sweet :D And hell yeah, my story is better than Mexico… best beliedat XD**

**Greatpretender27: Thanks! I just wasn't sure lol… and eww, Shane is icky! :P**

**Ad3n: Hahaha, I agree! And I think your funny! Eff anyone who says you aren't :D. I love all your reviews; they never cease to make me smile and laugh. And I agree with everything you said about everyone! Yes, Shane is an ass monkey bitchfuck.**

**Tatimac: I love surprises! :D *Hint hint* Just keeps the story interesting, I guess. They just pop into my head randomly and I'm like, oh, ok… This chapter popped in my head yesterday at school :D **

**Sonfan81195: Lol, you horny dog, you. :D**

**yyAnonymousyy: Ikr, Alex just wanted to get fucked… :( Thanks for liking mah story :D**

**Azrael-Heywood: Yep Mitchie and Alex are both dirty… its always the quiet ones… lol**

**Yoha2405: Lol yeah I thought of that and I'm like Omg, I need this in here. :D And yay for Shane crying like a bitch! SCLAB… That was lame…**

**Full360-2b-me:*Shane frowns* Yeah Mitchie in glasses… *fans –self* I saw that picture… it's so hot… okay anyway… and lol, I never thought of that! :D**

**X-Addict-Lover: Hahaha, we'll see! And I agree, so then he can have a vagina and I can kick him in it. Thanks, glad you think I'm funny! And omg peer pressure *Wrote dis chapter up* We fly high, no lie, and you know dis, BALLIN! Lol sorry, I had to. Btw, thank you for the sequence of smiley faces after your review. Now I must do this.**

**:D :O :P :L :I 8D - Lol, awkwardd… (*0*) Wtf! Its Kirby! Oh noess…. Ahem… sorry about that… **

**

* * *

**

**ALEX POV**

I was sitting on the couch in a purple snuggie, listening to the crackle of the warm fire, watching re-runs of Family Guy. It was 3:30 in the morning and I was awake because Mitchie still hadn't returned. Sleeping was futile; I have come to realize this. I tried to call her, only hearing her phones ringtone emanate from behind me. She must have left it in a hurry to get to Shane.

To say I was worried was an understatement. I was a nervous wreck. I was furiously biting my nails, an old habit of mine I unsuccessfully tried to break. Little white crescents were scattered on the couch and I brushed them off disgustedly. I withdrew my fingers from my mouth and chastised myself. _Bad Alex._

Sighing, I swept a shaking hand through my hair and stepped outside for some fresh air. A gust of wind danced through the trees and swept throughout my body, efficiently knocking the wind out of me. I gasped, trying to find purchase in my breathing and clutched the blanket with arms tighter.

The leap to the outside coated me in darkness and cold air as I watched my breath appear before me in little wisps. I looked up into the almost omniscient sky, with its stars twinkling ever so brightly, their power just shy of the moons.

I admired the form, smiling. It reminded me of my nails that had been discarded, earlier on.

Looking down, my eye caught the friendship bracelet that lay on my wrist. We had made them when we were five. It was silly almost, looking back at it. But now I understand. A simple strand of woven string holding a rock that we had found in her backyard. The stone was still smooth, no scratches or marks, even after all these years. Mitchie had said she'd always wanted a pet rock, and I giggled at the seriousness in her tone as she spoke.

She had said, "_Whenever were not together and we miss each other, we can always count on our pet rocks_." The concept of a pet rock was cool at the age of five, _now_… not so much. But now I understand. But I know that a rock can't fill the void of a friend, and especially not a lover. _At least that's what I think we are._

I heard a faint hum in the distance, straining my ears to listen. I brushed it off, rolling my eyes at myself. I fiddled with my hands and bounced my knee up and down, suddenly feeling nervous. I licked my dry lips and rubbed my sweaty palms on the snuggie, my heart pounding harshly in my ears. The rhythm became more prominent, and I recognized the fashioning of a beat. I glanced curiously at the street corner, getting off of the wooden bench that lay in our yard. The sounds grew louder and suddenly a car swung around the corner at a high speed.

I watched amusedly, and somewhat frightened at the speeding car that was littered in beer cans and vulgar words. Their music was playing loudly and the bass was on high, practically shaking the car. They must have stopped at least ten times while going down the street, three of the times someone popped their head out and vomited. I crinkled my nose in disgust, seemingly losing whatever appetite I had.

I watched as the driver clumsily dodged cars aligned on the road, barely missing them. The car was rapidly getting closer and I froze, not knowing what to do.

Haphazardly sliding into our driveway, the car screeched to a halt.

I raised my arms defensively, prepared for a confrontation of some sort when Mitchie stumbled out of the car, lazily shutting the door. Her hair looked like she just had sex… _rough sex, _and her clothes were wrinkled. She held a beer can in her hand. The driver's window opened, revealing a boy in his early twenties. "Yo Mitch, that was some beast ass party huh? Come to the next one?" The guy winked at her and I growled possessively.

"Yeah, just try not to laugh when I show you were the G-string is next time." Mitchie slurred, leaning into the window. He laughed, and the happiness emanating from him made me jealous. "Maybe I'll be able to beat you at guitar hero next time." He teased, a twinkle lighting his eyes. "Doubt it. I can play with my eyes closed _and _drunk." Mitchie said proudly.

"Ah, I like a challenge." He smirked, looking her up and down. Mitchie pushed herself off of the car, shrugging indifferently. "Yeah well it was fun, seeya on the flipside." She smirked, gulping down the rest of her beer and smashing it on the hood. She let out a loud belch and I giggled.

"_Duuuuude_! Ten!" He laughed and gave her a high-five. Four more hands appeared and she gave a high-five to each. "Bye," She looked back at the car once before stumbling over to me. A chorus of "Bye Mitchie's" rung through the air and I stared at her with my eyebrow raised, foot tapping as the car sped off.

"Mitchie… what the fuck happened to you?" I asked worriedly. "I've been up this whole time waiting for you to come home…" I focused my gaze on the ground, my cheeks heating up embarrassingly.

"Well…" She trailed off.

**MITCHIE POV**

***.~Flashback~.***

_I leaped down the stairs, almost breaking my leg in the process and skidded around the corner to the kitchen. Stopping at the counter and gazing at the keys, I contemplated taking the car. Fuck it, I thought. Shane runs slow anyway. I ripped open the front door and stopped at the driveway, quickly scanning the perimeter for Shane._

_He was running awkwardly again down the long sidewalk and I stifled a giggle. He was pretty far ahead as I stealthily ran behind him, quickly gaining and trying not to make a noise. I felt alive. My hair was whipping wildly behind me and my plaid shirt was making a floppy cape around my body. I should have changed out of my sports bra and shorts, but I didn't have time. So, I just threw on an unbuttoned plaid shirt on over my attire. Classy, I know. The wind was biting at my face and exposed stomach as well as my legs. Curses. I bit my lip to stop my teeth from chattering and it felt like a desert. So…. Thirsty…_

_I was almost right behind Shane and I heard him sniffling as he ran. "Shane! I need to talk to you!" I yelled, dodging his arm that was flopping wildly, about to hit me. "No! You've already done enough! Go away!" He cried, and then took a sharp left into someone's backyard. I picked up my pace and ran faster, trailing on him. He crissed-crossed between houses and over fences, and I was getting tired. I heard some loud music playing and he followed the beat, picking up the pace. I pumped my legs faster, willing myself to catch up with him. _

_He leaped over some bushes and onto a patio with a pool that was covered in teenagers. Pushing through the crowd, he went straight through the open sliding glass door and disappeared into the throng of sweaty teens. I barely made it over the bushes and almost fell into the pool as I darted inside, into the sea of people. I tried to get through the mass of gyrating bodies but it was futile. _

_"Come on! Let me through!" I yelled, pushing harshly on a thick muscled boy. He turned around with his fist raised, but then lowered it when he realized it was me.__"Yo dude, chill out. What's your bag?" He replied, looking at me curiously. "I need to get through! I was chasing my ex-boyfriend to try to explain to him what happened!" I growled, my chest heaving up and down._

_His eyes followed the movement and I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Well, if he ran away from you, that's his loss." He winked, eyeing me up and down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, efficiently blocking the view. "I cheated on him." I stated, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well… I'm not surprised…" He trailed off, gripping my arm and wiggling his eyebrows. _

_I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Fuck you, I'm not some whore. And even if I was I wouldn't sleep with _you." _I bit back. "Why not? _Everyone_ wants to sleep with me. I'm the hottest guy in this fraternity." He smirked cockily, leaning back on the counter and sipping his beer._

"_Because, I have a girlfriend." I bit my lip, eyeing the drink in his hands warily. "Really now? So your bisexual? Lemme guess, you were in your room fucking the girl when he walked in." He guessed, taking another drink from the red cup. "That's exactly what happened! Minus the Jenga part…" I trailed off, snickering._

_"Jenga?" He wondered. "Yeah he came in with a box of Jenga wanting to know if we wanted to play." I licked my lips, tapping my fingers to the beat. He started laughing loudly, boisterously, and people turned around to look at him, startled. I liked the sound. It wasn't fake like some of the other people I knew. It was raw happiness._

_"Wow, some laugh you got there." I giggled, slapping his arm and pointing at all the people who were staring. "I could say the same to you," He nudged me with his elbow and I covered my face with my hands, blushing. "So, pretty girl got a name?" He asked in a southern drawl, leaning towards me on the counter. "I reckon. Mitchie." I joked back, grinning._

"_Emmett." He flashed his pearly whites. His canines were pointy, but perfectly proportionate. I thought it was endearing. I extended my hand for him to shake, holding it in the air. "Pleasure to meet you, Emmett." I smiled crookedly. He took my palm and brought it up to his lips instead. He planted his mouth firmly yet softly onto my open palm. His lips were cold and I shivered, but it was probably just from the beer._

_"Oh, I assure you Mitchie… the pleasure's all mine." He whispered into my palm. He lingered there for a few seconds and I cleared my throat abruptly. "Girlfriend, remember?" I raised my eyebrow at him, retracting my hand. He grumbled at the word and I giggled. I licked my dry lips and furiously tapped my fingers on the counter, contemplating what I was about to do. "Hey, um…. Do you have anything to drink?" I shied out, biting my lip. He raised an eyebrow at me, mocking my shyness._

"_Sure." He winked, hopping over the counter and fishing into a cooler. I rolled my eyes. _Show off_. He emerged with two beers, offering one to me. "Um… I don't really drink… Do you have any water?" I wondered, looking around the kitchen. "Nope, sorry. Some kid broke the refrigerator." He said, gazing at it reminiscently. I scoffed indignantly before snatching the beer from his hands. I quickly gulped it down, not really caring. I was just really thirsty._

_"Whoa, slow down there lightweight." He teased, detaching the can from my lips. Some of it sloshed onto my stomach and he stared openly, biting his lip at the glistening skin. I pushed my beer into his stomach and he let out a small "Oof!" catching the can._

_I huffed and walked to the sink, dodging some people who were doing a keg-stand in the kitchen. I ripped off a paper towel and rubbed it on my toned stomach, cleaning up the mess. Walking back over to Emmett, I saw he was waving some girls off. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you give up an opportunity like that?" I wondered confusedly, watching the retreating girl's forms._

"_I've got something better to do…." He trailed off suggestively. I scoffed inwardly, wanting to diffuse the situation. "Well, I should probably get going…" I said, side-stepping him carefully. "Oh… come on Mitchie… one more beer?" He begged, jutting out his lip and putting his hands together like he was praying. I sighed loudly, my shoulders slumping forward in defeat. "Fine. But don't get any funny ideas…" I trailed off, looking at him pointedly. He practically jumped up and down, and then got serious all of a sudden, standing stiff and clearing his throat. "Scouts honor." He saluted me and I giggled._

_**3 beers later:**_

_My fingers mashed against the buttons on the guitar furiously. We were playing Dammit by Blink-182 on guitar hero."And it'll happen once again… You'll turn to a friend… Someone that understands… And sees through the master plan… But everybody's gone, and you've been there far too long… To face this on your own… Well I guess this is growing up…" I sung along. I titled the guitar up, activating the star power. I smirked as people chanted my name. "Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" I was beating the crap out of this guy, ahead by nearly 100,000 points._

_The song was coming to an end and on the last note I kicked over a chair, raising my hands victoriously. "I've got blisters on me fingers!" I yelled, faking an accent. Emmett bounded over to me, chuckling. He handed me another beer and I chugged it down. My next challenger was approaching and I smirked cockily, waving at him. _

_**3 more beer later: **_

"_Dude, you gotta see this! There's some really hot chick who's drunk, beating some guys ass on guitar hero!"_

"_So?"_

"_With her _feet_!" _

"_Duuuuuude!"_

**~.*.~**

_I woke up groggily, my head pounding in my ears. "Ouch…" I groaned, trying to sit up in the bed. There was a weight on top of me and I panicked. I pushed the offending body off of me and got out of the bed. There were three stares matching mine. _Holy shit_. I took my plaid shirt that was hanging on the bedpost and reapplied it to my body. I scratched my head awkwardly, gazing at the three girls occupying the bed. _

"_Umm… I didn't sleep with you guys… did I?" They nodded their heads and I stood there, frightened. I was disappointed in myself. But then again… they were really hot. "Ready for round six?" The blonde said, pulling me in by my shorts. _Six!

_I melted under her smoldering gaze but then quickly detached myself when her fingers traveled down further. "Uh… no!" I said over the snap of my shorts, startling her. "I mean… sorry I have to go…" I looked at them curiously, wondering their names. "Rosalie." The blonde seductress pointed to herself, sitting up on the bed. "Megan." A brunette with a playboy body replied, eyeing me up and down leisurely. I shivered and she licked her lips. "Leah." A Native American with a toned physique and long black hair said seductively. I nodded and waved, stumbling out of the room and they giggled._

Fuck. I am so dead, _I thought_. _I dragged myself down the hallway and over the bodies on the floor, searching for Emmett. I saw him passed out on the couch and flicked him on the nose, effectively waking him. "Ow!" He whined, cradling it. I glared at him, not impressed. "Whoa… rough night?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, looking at my rugged form. "Yeah, bitch. Thanks to you, I had a threesome. Six times. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my girlfriend?" I slurred, pointing an accusing finger at him._

"_Like hell I know," He replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes groggily. "But dude… six times!" He laughed. "Ha-ha. Not funny. I'm so dead…" I whispered. "Come on; let's get you home before you have a foursome! Am I right, am I right?" He elbowed me in the side jokingly. I growled but laughed, despite myself. "Yeah yeah, let's just get out of here." I stated. Four others joined us in a car full of beer cans and other things I won't mention._

_I got into the passenger side, plugging my nose at the stench of pot. "This is your car?" I asked, disgusted. "Hell no! I just stole this motherfucker!" He chuckled, slamming his foot on the gas. The car jerked forward and swung about as he dodged cars. I instructed to him where my house was and we turned the corner at high speed, dangerously._

_"You live this close? Maybe we could hang out sometime." He offered, flashing his pearly whites. "That was your house?" I asked, bewildered. "Nah, that was my neighbors." He smirked, his skilled hands sliding across the wheel._

"_I see." The car stopped abruptly, and I looked at Emmett in question. "Don't worry, Ritchie here just needed to take a load off," He pointed to a guy in the backseat who was spewing out the window."Ain't that right Ritchie?" He finished, patting the guy on the back and earning a groan of protest. The car resumed its high speed and Emmett expertly weaved through cars, swinging into the driveway._

_He leaned over and gave me a bone crushing hug, startling me. I relaxed into the hug; he was almost like a big, fuzzy bear. He released me and then snapped, pointing at me. "Don't forget to hit me up." He reminded, grinning like the Cheshire cat would._

_"Mmhmmm," I said lazily, stumbling outside the car. Emmett rolled down the window, reinforcing the fact that he wanted me to come to another party. We said our goodbyes and I turned nervously to Alex, who was tapping her foot and sizing me up. _

***.~ End Flashback~.***

She stared at me with her mouth wide open for a while. _Is that good or bad?_

I didn't have time to process any of it, collapsing into her arms. "_I'm sorry…_"

**ALEX POV**

I can't explain how I'm feeling right now. _Disappointed, worried, sad, angry, amused, flustered, nervous. _All of those wrapped together in one.

_No, _I thought. _I can't be mad at her. It was a mistake. I know Mitchie wouldn't do that if she was sober. If anything, I should be jealous. Jealous that those girls got to touch her and not me._ I gasped when Mitchie's body collided with me, causing me to stumble backwards. "_I'm sorry…_" She whispered into my neck, before falling into an effortless slumber. I giggled despite myself and carried the worn out girl up the stairs to bed.

I pulled the covers up and got some aspirin and water for the morning, placing them on the bedside table. I climbed into the bed and got situated, kissing Mitchie on the forehead. "Good night Mitch, I love you." I breathed and turned off the light. I could've sworn I saw a smile form on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Told you I like surprises… umm… don't hate me… I know you wanted more Mitchie/Alex but I just had this idea so… Review? :D *Rainbows***


	11. Second chances

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney or whatever… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**Omg guys I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Long story short I'm grounded, and I'm using a library computer right now… you don't wanna know what I did lol…**

**Sorry I can't reply to all the reviews this time! I love each and every one of you! Please keep doin' what you do :D**

**ALEX POV**

I stretched languidly under the comfortable covers, staring at the ceiling. I didn't feel like getting up, and I certainly didn't want to face Mitchie. I dared a peek out of the corner of my eyes, seeing no sleeping form beside me. Letting out a sigh of relief, I disentangled myself from the bed and slumped over to the bathroom.

Everything was… _shiny_? It looked like someone had cleaned it recently… The porcelain sink was glistening as I wetted my toothbrush under the spray of the water. I decided to debunk the thoughts of how weirdly clean our bathroom was, I mean it was usually mediocre at best.

I changed into something more comfortable, I wasn't going to be doing anything. As I traveled through the house I noticed how everything was neat. All my CD's were in alphabetical order, my clothes were picked up off the floor and separated into baskets by color, and my bed was made.

Peeking into the loft, I saw that it was vacuumed to perfection, as was the rest of the house, and it also looked like the carpets had been steamed. The tasseled pillows were fluffed and propped up against the couch unceremoniously. The paintings had all been dusted, the windows windexed, the floors mopped.

I had a sneaking suspicion that Mitchie was the cause of this 'Home Makeover'. Either that or she hired a maid. I stepped cautiously down the stairs, feeling the wet carpet slosh beneath my bare feet. _Ewww._

I peered into the kitchen to see the object of my affection with her head resting in a bowl, asleep._ Lovely. _I giggled at her cuteness and tapped on her shoulder, startling her. Her head popped up and she held her hands out in front of her, trying to gain her bearings.

She had mix all over her face and my shoulders were silently shaking with laughter. She was smiling brightly at me, but then stopped when she realized I was holding in a laugh. She looked confused for a second and then crossed her eyes, trying to look at her face.

She noticed the barrier she wore and pouted. I burst out in laughter, gripping the counter as I keeled over. She pouted some more and huffed, crossing her toned arms and turning her back to me. I tried to contain my laughter, failing. When I thought I had settled enough to talk, I tapped Mitchie on the shoulder.

She turned around reluctantly and she had some lines on her face from licking off the mix. I erupted in giggles again, and her expression changed into a frown. "I'm… sorry… Mitchie… it's just… oh god… you look like… Obama!" I got out between laughs. I coughed, trying to regain composure.

She looked at me, her expression unamused. I scooped her up in a hug, avoiding the batter on her face. She let her crossed arms drop limply to the side before gently putting them around me. I sighed contentedly, burying my nose into her neck. Her scent was overwhelming and I bit my lip to keep myself from attacking her.

"I just wanted to make you some pancakes." She muttered, rubbing circles on my skin underneath my shirt. I shivered at the feeling and gripped her waist tighter. "Um, Mitchie… That's brownie mix…" I giggled. I pulled back from the embrace and her face looked confused.

"No its not-" She was cut off by my finger swiping the mix off her face and into her mouth. "Oh." Her lips formed a pout again. I got a washcloth and submerged it in water, walking back to Mitchie. I carefully moved the cloth over her face, her eyes watching me intently and swirling with unbridled lust. The rag fell forgotten, onto the counter.

I bit my lip and leaned in, hovering over her mouth. Mitchie's eyelids fluttered closed against her cheek as I blew cool breath over the skin. "You did all this for me?" I whispered, pressing her against the counter with my hands on either side of her body.

Her only response was a weak nod. "I forgive you." I admitted and a small smile graced her features. I gripped the counter tighter as I connected our lips. It started off slow, but that didn't last long. I melted into the kiss and she gripped my ass, moaning and pulling me closer.

I buried my fingers into her hair and slipped my tongue into her willing mouth. I was awarded with another moan as she moved her thigh between my legs. My senses were overloaded and I couldn't think straight. I whimpered when she started moving me up and down on her thigh.

I quickly detached myself from her and pushed off the counter. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. No sex for a week." I smirked at her shocked form. "But baby!" She whined, snapping out of her trance and running after me.

"You've already had enough to last for the week, haven't you?" I glared, my eyes narrowing as I challenged her. She pouted and stomped her feet all the way up the stairs. _Hell yeah muthafuckaaa._

_Wait a second…. What did I just do?_

**~.*.~**

My eyes became unglued from the T.V. as Mitchie walked down the stairs.

"I wanna go to the mall." She whined, hastily unwrapping a straw and shoving it into a purple juice box. I eyed her suspiciously. "No." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. She glared at me, her chocolate eyes burning with frustration.

"I am the woman in this relationship and we do what I want." She smirked, pleased with herself as she sipped on the juice box. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the back of the leather couch and stared at her with my eyebrow raised. "I am the man in this relationship so go make me a sandwich." I grinned at her.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration and yanked the refrigerator open, then started pulling out condiments. She started grumbling to herself as she spread mustard haphazardly on a piece of bread. "What was that?" I asked, breaking the silence. Her head snapped up at my words. "Nothing…" She shook her head as if she was reassuring herself of something.

"Are you mad?" I teased her, propping my head up on my clasped hands. "No… Just _ugh_!" The knife clattered harshly against the marble as she pushed herself away from the counter. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and her eyes were closed tightly, she was gasping for air.

I scrambled from my position on the couch and ran over to her, almost tripping. She had tears sliding down her cheeks and it broke my heart. I gripped her face in my hands and wiped them away with the pads of my thumbs. I held her in my arms and she buried her face into my neck. She was still sniffling and struggling to breathe.

I put one hand on her neck, rubbing soothing circles there and one on her back, copying the motions. "Shhh… it's okay baby…" I whispered soothingly. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her up the stairs slowly, comforting her with words.

I kicked the door open to my unusually clean room and laid her gently on the bed. Her stare locked on me. "I j-just w-wanted to make you h-happy." She sniffled. "I-I'm s-sorry." She finished, pulling the covers up to her chin and turning over, dismissing eye contact.

I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. "Hey, I said I forgive you. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" I whispered, staring into her tear-filled eyes. She gave me a watery smile. "Do I get a third and fourth chance too?" She asked cutely, tilting her head to the side. "Don't push it." I said seriously.

**A/N: Yeah I know its short… deal with it! Lol jk… sorry… Thank you 4 reading! Please review or ill keel u with an AK 47… JUST KIDDING :D**


	12. Damn Pringles

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney or whatever… I own nothing but my ideas…**_

**A/N: OMG WTF? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THIS STORY GOT UPDATED? IS THIS REAL LIFE? Yes, it did. And yes, this is real life. And I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I didn't know what to write about and I still really didn't for this chapter, so sorry if it sucks. I just wanted to revive the story :( I know I probably lost a lot of reviewers and I feel like I failed you guys… But if you guys review, I'll try to keep writing because I really miss this story and don't want it to die. Maybe you guys could help me out, give me some ideas? Once again, I really am sorry and I hope you continue reading… :( Sorry it's short...**

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I was currently sitting in the waiting room in a hospital. _No, Mitchie is not pregnant if that's what you're thinking. It's not physically possible nor do I want a kid. Kids equal no sexy time for Alex. Plus you have to change poopy diapers… ew._

Mitchie was nodding off on my arm with her mouth open and it was adorable. She was letting out little noises of comfort randomly and I would kiss her temple and wrap my arm around her tighter when she did. I was so happy we were finally away from all the madness and together.

I guess you could say we left what had happened in the past, with promises that it wouldn't ever happen again. I'm still surprised she even told me, that takes balls.

So, the reason why we were stuck in this world of white plaster and rainbows and lollipops was because Nick _Gay_ broke his leg. _Again ._I swear, he's clumsier than Mitchie sometimes. It turns out, Miley was with him… _big surprise there_… and she called us before she called the hospital. _Now_ _that's what I call southern hospitality._

And weirdly enough, _we_ were waiting for _them_ to arrive. We'd been waiting thirty minutes actually. _How long does it take to get to the hospital? It's an emergency, you don't have to go with the flow of the traffic you know. That's what those blinking lights are for… you know like the ones cops use? Yeah, you have those too! Just flip the switch and everyone will magically get the fuck out of your way! I wonder how Nick's holding up… They probably stopped for McDonalds or some shit. I know I would._

I slowly took Mitchie's purse off of the designer side table in the waiting room. _Damn, this furniture is nice. I'll have to ask them were they got their shit. Maybe Mitchie and I can go shopping there sometime. Then maybe after we can go to Victoria's Secret and she can model tiny swimsuits for me…. That would be… amazing…Gah, stop thinking about Mitchie… focus on the task at hand, Alex. _

I slowly opened the zipper and saw felt Mitchie stir a little. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, thinking if I did this she wouldn't see me. _Don't question my tactics! I do what I want! _She let out a long sigh and snuggled back into my shoulder blade. _Sucker…_

I pulled out the long cylinder full of my favorite snack that I hid in her enormous purse before we left. I'm surprised she didn't notice the extra weight. _Not that I would notice, I'm not that observant after all._ I quickly zipped everything back up and placed her purse back on the table. I got a little distracted by the intricate designs of the furniture before shaking it off and trying to open my snack without waking Mitchie up.

_Okay Alex, you've practiced this. You are a master in this art. Just do it like at night when you sneak downstairs for a midnight snack. You are a black belt in opening Pringles stealthily. You are the sensei of bringing out the sneakability in snacks. Yeah I just made that word up… deal with it._

I carefully placed my fingernail underneath the plastic top. _Remember, popping the top will make Mitchie go 'stop'. Hee hee, that sounds so dirty. Ahem._ I pushed up slowly, all around the edges of the can with my finger.

Once the lid was evenly distributed and lying at the very top, I cleverly used my teeth to get it the rest of the way off. _Score! No noise made! Can I get a woop woop! _

"Whoop whoop." I whispered to myself. Mitchie let out a small 'hmm?' and I told her to shut up and go back to sleep. _Just kidding, I said 'Shhh baby girl go back to sleep' and kissed her forehead. I know, I'm so whipped… Hey! Don't laugh at me! You in danga girl!_

I threw the plastic top like a Frisbee and it landed in the garbage. I wasn't expecting that. I wanted to stand up and yell 'OHHHHHHHHHH' while making obnoxious hand gestures but I couldn't because it would wake Mitchie up. I settled for silently fist pumping in the air to myself.

I pointed to some random little kid as he walked by and mouthed "Did you see that?" He shook his head and ran away terrified to his mother. _Oops. I forgot kids don't talk to strangers. Psshh, I broke that rule. Yep that's me, Alex Russo: breaking the rules at the early age of two and now I'm breaking hearts all over the world. Oh, who am I kidding, if anyone's heart is getting broken its mine._

I asked myself why I just threw away the cap. _Oh well, I'm gonna eat all these bitches anyway! In the words of Nicki Minaj, 'gimme my chopsticks ill have these rap bitches for dinner'._ _Which has absolutely nothing to do with anything!_

I stared confusedly at the tinfoil-like barrier on my precious Pringles. _Man, I forgot about the crinkle wrapper! Shit, man! Can't I just eat my damn Pringles? Why does everything have to be so hard! _I sighed quietly to myself and tugged slowly at the little nub of foil hanging off of the edge of the container.

It was making a high pitched ripping noise, making me wince. I clenched my teeth and looked over at Mitchie while I pulled it back as quietly as possible. _Not quiet enough._

_Errrrr_

_Errr_

_Er-_

_Errrrrrrr_

"Alex." I halted my movements and closed my eyes, willing myself to disappear. "Alex, I can still see you. You're right there." I could tell by the expression in her voice she was rolling her eyes at me. I felt her head weight lift from my shoulder. No doubt she was currently glaring at me.

"No you can't." I stayed as still as a stone. _She can't see me. I am invisible. You are so clever, Alex._

"You just talked." She pointed out, annoyed. She pushed my shoulder as she spoke.

"No I didn't." I kept fighting her.

"Yes, you did." She insisted. I didn't reply and slowly opened my eyes. She was staring at me with a stern expression. I gave her the puppy dog face that she always uses on me. _Yeah, turns out, it doesn't work on her. What a rip-off! I thought that face worked on everyone besides parents and old people! Oh wait…._

"Give me the Pringles." She held out her hand in an authoritative gesture. My eyes switched between the Pringles and her open palm. _Do I keep them and fill my tummy and have Mitchie angry with me the whole day? Or do I give them to her and possibly share Pringles with her… or spend the rest of today on an empty stomach… Well, maybe if I obey her she will be happy and give me kisses… and if I get really lucky… sex…_

My perverted thoughts outweighed the worry for my internal organs and I handed over the Pringles without a thought. She smiled sweetly at me before chucking them at the wall. Most of them spilled out mid-air in a chain of yellow and were now scattered all over the floor. Little bits of chips were splayed out everywhere by the wall. _Aw man. Now I get an empty stomach and she's mad at me! I can never win, can I?_

"Wh- but- you- _ugh_!" I fumed, crossing my arms. Her smile never faltered and she gave me a small peck on the lips. "You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay!" I was angered that she thought a kiss would solve all of our problems.

"But isn't it?" She smirked cockily, looking up at me with hooded, sleepy eyes from her reclaimed position on my shoulder.

"Yes… but that's not the point!" I answered, correcting myself. Her smirk as well as her ego got bigger.

"I'm sorry, I stopped listening after 'yeah'." She laughed and I sighed in annoyance. _Why am I so whipped?_

Our moment was interrupted when someone impatiently tapped me on the shoulder. They pointed their thumb over their shoulder, wanting me to look at something. "Those yours?" They asked. I assumed they meant the Pringles covering the floor. I gulped and shook my head no.

She worked at the hospital and I didn't want to get in trouble. _Been there, done that._ She raised her eyebrow at the lack of my voice and I cleared my throat nervously.

"Um… no, not ours…. _Shelia_…" I carefully read the name on her name tag. She looked at us with judging eyes. She was huge and intimidating. She was at least seven feet tall and kind of manly. I looked nervously to Mitchie whose terrified expression matched mine. _Oh, did she want_ _me to name names?_

I pointed a shaky finger at a random little kid who was playing with the train-set by the wall. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. I felt bad but oh well, life ain't easy kid. "It was him. He did it." I stated and Shelia nodded, leaving us alone.

Mitchie smacked my arm, hard. "_Alex_! You didn't have to blame it on the little kid!" She scolded me. I looked at her sheepishly. "Hey, he deserved it! He's German!" I retaliated and Mitchie hit me again.

"Alex! That's racist!" She chastised. I rubbed my arm in the spot where she had inflicted pain on me.

"I know, I know. Sorry." I apologized. Her expression softened and she snuggled into me. _Is she still tired?_ _Man this sucks, now I'm definitely not going to get laid. _Mitchie 'awwed' at my sad expression and kissed me on the lips. She moved to pull away but I grasped the back of her head, weaving my fingers through her hair and our lips met again.

I deepened the kiss and placed my unoccupied hand on her knee. I moved closer to her and slipped my tongue into her mouth, making her let out a low moan. I could hear people whispering on in disgust but I didn't care. _Don't tell us to get a room, you get a room! No, you're gay! Shut up bitch, I do what I want! _I retaliated to all of the negative whispers in my head.

I was about to go for second base when the sound of a door slamming against the plaster of the wall tore us apart. Mitchie and I watched on as Miley pulled a knocked-out Nate into the hospital by his arms, his broken leg dragging behind him on the floor. I winced at the sight of his leg bent in an impossible position.

"Shit, don't fucking fall off on me now!" Miley yelled at Nick's damaged limb. All the parents turned to her with a glare and she smiled sheepishly. One of the nurses saw Nick being dragged along on the floor and gasped, heading down the long corridor. Soon enough, a gurney was before everyone and Nick was being lugged away to the emergency room. _Well, it took them long enough._

Miley leaned on the wall next to us, panting. Her hair was down and messy and her face was red, probably from the heat. Her clothes looked worn and she looked just… not good. _Homegurl need a make-over pronto!_

"Miley! What the _hell_ happened?" Mitchie asked in a concerned tone.

She held up a finger, catching her breath. Out of nowhere a nurse entered the room and handed her a cool glass of water. "Th-ha-nk you…" She gasped, placing a hand on the wall and the nurse nodded before scurrying away. _What the fuck? Is this a movie or some shit?_ She gulped down the water, most of it dripping onto her shirt. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and set the glass on the side table.

"Ahhhh…. Much better… Ok so Nick broke his leg, I already told you how, right?" She asked, making sure and we nodded. _Yeah, yeah he was playing Wii Fit. _

"Ok so anyway, I called you guys and then I called the hospital or whatever. They came in like, five minutes and put Nick into the back and I got in with him. He was really in pain. Then, they needed gas and shit and they apologized a lot but they gave Nick meds so he didn't know what was really happening anyway…"_I thought paramedics weren't allowed to give you anything?_

_"_And me, I was pissed because shouldn't they have extra gas with them? It's an _ambulance; _you should be prepared for _emergencies…_ So we got gas and the assholes saw that there was a Dunkin' Donuts next to the gas station, right? So they fuckin' went to get some donuts! I couldn't believe it! They were taking so long so I just decided to jack the ambulance and get the heck outta dodge!" Miley was fuming as she told her story. Now I wasn't sure if her red face was due to anger, or the heat. _She'll whip a bitch._

"And you know what's worse? We got a flat on the way here! I felt so bad because I didn't know how to fix a flat; I just let my dad do that shit for me. Plus _hello_, I'm a _girl_! What _girl_ knows how to fix a flat?" _Well, I guess I'm a boy then. _

Miley went on in her southern drawl. "So I didn't know how to fix it and Nick had to! I had to basically rip the I.V. out of his arm and put him in front of the tire and tell him to fix it! I feel horrible… absolutely _horrible_… and he passed out from heat exhaustion when we finally got here… I just hope he's okay…" She put her head in her hands. Mitchie comforted Miley while I looked down the corridor where Nick had disappeared.

I had to admit, I found the whole situation quite funny, but I didn't tell Mitchie that. She would be beyond upset and that means no kisses for Alex. So, I took a magazine off of the rack and skimmed through it in a bored manner, thinking of Mitchie in a Victoria's secret bathing suit. I was no longer bored. I looked over at Mitchie as she said goodbye to Miley, squirming uncomfortably in my seat. _Oh god, I am so turned on right now. Damn you imagination! You will be the death of me!_

Mitchie tugged me out of the wooden waiting chair and the magazine fell out of my hands. She gave me a peck on the lips and moved back before I could deepen it.

"Come on baby, we can go home now. Miley doesn't want us to stay here all day. She said we could come back later, or tomorrow." She intertwined our fingers and swung them in sync as we walked out the doors together. We walked to the car, talking, giggling, and kissing the whole way.

I got into the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition, turning toward Mitchie.

"Actually, I don't really want to go home yet… can we go to Victoria's Secret?" I asked and watched Mitchie's expression turn confused.

"Victoria's secret? Alex, you never even want to go to the mall… let alone Victoria's secret…" She rose her eyebrow at me suspiciously. I rubbed my thumb softly over the back of her hand, speaking.

"I know… I want to get some… uh... sweatpants… you know... the ones that say PINK on the back…" I struggled to come up with an excuse. Mitchie began bouncing up and down excitedly at my revelation.

"Oh yeah, those are cute! And your ass would look great in them! I'll get some too! And maybe even a bathing suit… it is close to summer after all! Oh my god Alex, we could match! We would be the cutest couple ever! Omigod…" I listened to Mitchie ramble on while I kept my eyes on the road.

_Victoria's secret…. Wait, I've always wondered…. What is Victoria's secret? Anyway…._

_Victoria's secret… here we come._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah sorry if it sucked. I kinda forgot what even happened it's been so long… I feel so bad lol… so sorry if it's a little rusty :P So yea, give me some ideas and stuff, cuz really this story could go anywhere… except the moon… not the moon… sorry. I hope all my reviewers come back to me! BABY COME BACK! *cry* loljk.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOWER ME WITH COMPLIMENTS I DON'T DESERVE!**

**(Once again, sorry.)**

**P.S.: I'm not racist and I'm sorry if I offended any germans! Don't kill me! I love germans! Their eyes are b-e-a-utiful :D**

**P. P.S.: The Victoria's secret idea came from the bieber and selena spotting there the other day; they were shopping in the PINK section too. Oh and also, the little kid that Alex gets in trouble is baby bieber…. Muahahahhahhahah I am so evil :D **


End file.
